THE EXECUTIONER, THE PROTECTOR AND THE LOVER
by ecrivain anonyme
Summary: Hermoine thought that she had finally found peace after the war has ended, but not until Draco appeared at her doorsteps, Lucius returned in London and Severus freed. To whome will she find solace? to whome will she find comfort? rated M just to be sure.
1. Prologue

**THE EXECUTIONER, THE PROTECTOR AND THE LOVER**

Copyright infingement definitely not intended....meaning I do not own these characters...

DH non compliant. Everyone who died in Deathly Hallows are ALIVE!!!

Summary:

Everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives. Hermoine thought that she had finally found peace, after the War until Draco appeared at her doorsteps, Lucius returned in London and Severus freed...what happened when her fate got intertwined with this three? Who will be her excutioner? Her protector? Her Lover?

* * *

Prologue:

Three years after the fall of the Dark Lord and everything in the Wizarding World is finally back to normal, well, almost…everything. After defeating Who-Most-Not-Be-Named, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, is now happily living at Grimauld Place and is now engaged to Ginny Weasley, while Harry's best pal, Ron, still living at the Burrow and somewhat moving on after a surprising break up between him and Hermoine. Hermoine decided to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts a year after the fall of the Dark Lord, and she is currently living alone in a flat in London—though she declined Harry's offer to stay with her at the Grimauld Place—and working at the Ministry as a member of Accreditation of Potions committee.

Many of the Death Eaters were thrown in the Azkaban, some of them, namely, Lucius Malfoy are still in hiding. Though Malfoy Senior is nowhere to be seen, his son, Draco was freely living his life with his Mum at their manor, thanks of course to a certain Potions Master who testified that the young Malfoy was never a member of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and was eventually acquitted of all the charges. While everyone seems to have moved on with their lives, Severus Snape, however, cannot do the same. He has been charged for the muder of Albus Dumbledore and is still waiting for the verdict of his trial. Though many have come forward and be a witness—namely Harry Potter and his accounts about a certain Pensieve—to the innocence of Severus, still many had doubted which resulted to a long period of waiting for the Potions Master. While the trial was still on going, the Ministry has decided to take his wand and forbid him to use any magic until the verdict has reached which made his situation to be much worse. And now, he is living alone—wandless—in a Manor spending most of his time reading a book and scowling at Albus Dumbledore's portrait.


	2. Moving on

**Chapter 1: Moving On**

It was a sunny Monday morning and Hermoine began collecting the parchments that she had reviewed last night to prepare herself to go to work. 'A potion for reviving the dead, hmph, well that's a first' she sarcastically told herself as she scanned the report she was holding. Her job as a member of Accreditation of Potions committee is to investigate and certify if certain potions do contain desired effects and if it is safe to be released in the market. As much as she like experimenting and investigating, she still find her job to be rather, dull. There are times that she contemplated on whether she should have a change of career but eventually she remained in her job.

Hermoine's deep though was shortly cut short when a knock was heard at the door. She wondered who might visit her so early in the morning. She doubted it would Harry or Ron because ever since they became Aurors they both have become too busy to visit her due to their 'secret' mission that they have been working on for such a long time. She opened the door and was surprised to see a familiar face standing outside the door holding a basketful of fruits with a wide smile on his face.

"Draco!" she said with a bewildered face. Its been a long time since she had seen him, and by the looks of it what a fine man Draco had become. His hair is as blonde as ever, but not as pale as before, as a matter of fact he looked like he had been toning his body. He seemed healthier and glowing. His choice of color have changed too, instead of the usual black, he now wears a suit with shades of blue.

Draco cleared his throat bringing Hermoine back to reality as he noticed her eyeing him from head to toe. "Hello Hermoine! It's been a long time." he said with a wide smile.

"Indeed." She replied. "Why are you here?" she asked in the most nicest way she could deliver, though inside her mind was a suspicion on the young man's surprising visit.

"Well, as you obviously do know, I'm your new neighbor. I just moved in last night."

"Uh huh"

Noticing the basket in his hand he said, "By the way, this is for you." He handed the basket to the lady before him in which Hermoine reluctantly accepted.

"Thanks." She said while looking at the contents of the fruits. 'Hmm…they all look fresh. I love fruits.' She said to herself. Draco smirked without Hermoine noticing it.

For a moment, they were silent, not knowing what to say next. Clearly, Hermoine thought that Draco has something in his mind other than giving her a basketful of fruits.

"Well," Draco clasped his hands together, "I guess I'm off then. I'm sure your about to go to your work. Are you still working at the Ministry?"

"Yes." She replied with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh I see. In case you need anything, don't be shy to knock ok."

And with that the young Malfoy went to his flat just next to Hermoine's leaving her still standing at her doorway figuring what Draco is up to. When she realized she's been wandering in her study for a long time, she glanced at her watch and panicked. "Oh I'm going to be late!" She quickly grabbed her bag, glanced in the mirror to check if she's presentable enough and decided to leave the whole Draco thing alone, for the meantime.

*****

It's been a busy day that was for Hermoine, so many newly experimented Potions to be tested and she apparently has no time to think of anything other than her work. She was so hooked with her job she didn't noticed Ginny who just flooed in.

"Hermoine!" Ginny exclaimed startling her friend in the process. Wide eyed Hemoine made a fist on between her breasts feeling the fast beating of her heart.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? Are trying to give me a heart attack?!" she said in irate manner. Ignoring her friends questions, Ginny told Hemoine that Ron was rushed to St. Mungo's after he and Harry arrived from their 'secret' mission.

"What happened?!"

"I dunno exactly, I wasn't there but mum told me she just saw Harry appearing at our doorsteps while embracing Ron who was already unconscious. And then she and Charlie immediately rushed Ron to St. Mungo's." Hemoine, trying to sink in all what her friend had told her, sat on her chair ignoring Ginny's presence. 'Not again, when will those two get out of harm's way.' she quietly said to herself. Disregarding the parchments and loads of work in front of her, she stood up said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

*****

Upon arriving at Ron's private room, Hemoine's heart lept as she saw her ex boyfriend lying in bed unconscious with a note of pain in his face. Sitting beside him, is Harry looking exhausted. The Boy-Who-Lived immediately stood from his seat when he noticed the arrival of the two ladies. He gave Ginny a tight hug and a quick yet tender kiss on the lips before hugging his best friend.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much." Hemoine said quietly.

"I miss you too."

"Where's Mum and Charlie?"

"Your Mum went home to gather Ron's clothes while Charlie went to inform Arthur." Harry said.

"What happened to both of you Harry?" Ginny asked her lover again. Harry was having second thoughts on whether he should tell what really happened or perhaps lie to them. Knowing Harry, both Ginny and Hermoine crossed their arms and raise they eyebrows which made the young man sigh. Feeling defeated, he quickly glanced at his surroundings making sure that nobody is present aside from them and began narrating what happened.

"So you're saying, all this time you've been tracking Lucius Malfoy? " Ginny asked surprised to find that her lover had spent most of his time following a low life wizard such as Malfoy.

"Yes honey, that's what we have been doing." Hermoine was about to open her mouth when Harry raised his hand to interrupt her, "I know, you might think that it's just a waste of time. But we have reliable sources telling us that Malfoy is up to no good…again and we believe we are right, now that we have confirmed that he is back in London."

"How can he such a threat? He can't even put up fight against you two. How low can he get? Sneaking up on you like that, hitting behind your backs." Ginny said and scoffed.

"The funny thing is, with that kind of attack, he could have killed both of you already, but why did he just disappeared and leave you there?" Hermoine said thinking out loud. Surprised by what her friend said, Ginny retorted, "So you're saying that you wished he should've killed both of them instead?"

"No, of course not! His intention was not to kill Harry and Ron, I'm thinking there might be something else. Harry, do you remember what kind of curse did Lucius hit Ron with?" Harry thought for a moment, trying to recall what Lucius had said before hitting Ron with a curse.

"Well, I think I heard him say latérale amyotrophique sclérose…or amyotrophique sclérose latérale something like that…"

And for a moment everyone was in deep thought. Hermoine working her minds out on what effect it can cause to a person when hit while Harry and Ginny just seated next to each other holding hands and squeezing tight as a sign that everything will be alright. Suddenly Hermoine remembered here meeting with the younger Malfoy and told Harry and Ginny what happened.

"Now, that's odd." Ginny said

"Indeed. Don't think Draco has something to do with this?" Hermoine asked.

"I highly doubt that. Remember how Draco helped us fight against the Death Eaters. So clearly, he's on our side." Harry defended.

"Yeah did fight with us at the last minute! Probably sensing defeat, he jumped over the fence and sided against his father and his groupies." Ginny said in an angry face. Not wanting to argue, Harry just shrugged and they all remained silent again.

After a few minutes, the rest of the Weasley family arrived and greeted Harry and the two ladies. It was like a family reunion. Fred and George still with their antics showed Hermoine their new invention, an eyeglass that can see through clothes.

"Would you like to try it?" Fred offered the eyewear to Hermoine but she declined.

"I'd rather, I'm happy not seeing what's behind everyone's clothing."

"I understand you. Once I tried wearing it and Dad suddenly stepped in front of me. Not a pretty sight. I hardly looked at Dad for almost a week after that." George whispered.

"Well, we don't have a name yet, what do you think we should call it?" George asked Hermoine.

"How about we call it Perviscope?" Hermoines said smirking.

"Nah! That' too obvious!" Fred and George said in chorus.

Everyone seemed to have a great time conversing with each other until Ron made a sound. Everyone jumped on their seats and approached the awaking man lying on the bed.

"Ron? Ron? Honey, can you hear me?" Molly said moving closer to her son. Slowly, Ron opened his eyes and everyone gave a sigh of relief as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a tight hug.

"Mum! Dad! 'geruf me!" Ron said trying to get away from his parents but failing miserably.

The rest of the day was spent with Harry retelling again the accounts on what happened to both him and Ron, with the exception of their 'secret' mission. Harry's story telling was cut short when the Healer arrived with a serious face.

"What's wrong me?" Ron asked the Healer, in which he received a deep sigh from the man in front of him.

"According to your companion over here, you've been hit with latérale amyotrophique sclérose a curse that can weaken and eventually paralyze every muscle of your body which can eventually lead to death." Everyone gasped, Ginny covered her mouth with terror while Molly cried and was immediately comforted by Arthur.

"Is there any cure for this? Ron again asked trying to ignore the terror building inside him.

"I'm sorry, but there is none. This curse like I side will slowly weaken and then paralyze your every muscle from your legs until to the muscles that help with your breathing. You will experience difficulty walking, talking or even eating as it progresses."

*****

When Harry and Hermoine finally bid farewell to the Weasleys, Harry accompanied Hermoine to her flat.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the Ministry then" Harry said after giving Hermoine a peck on the cheek. Before Hermoine was about to enter her flat Harry suddenly said," By the way, I doubt if you heard this which I'm sure you didn't knowing how oblivious you are when working…" Hemoine rolled her eyes, "…I heard that Snape was acquitted yesterday." After hearing the news, Hermoine's heart lept. She felt relieved and happy for her former professor, though she tried not to show Harry and just presented a passive expression.

"Well that's good news." She replies flatly. Harry again bid Hermoine goodbye. As Hermoine was about to enter she noticed that someone was observing her from a far dark corner but saw nothing and just shrugged it off.

While she disrobed herself she noticed a bulge inside the pocket of her jacket. She grabbed it and saw that what she was holding was the eyeglass that Weasley twins made. She smirked and rolled her eyes while placing the eyeglass on her bedside table. She laid on her bed, trying to process everything that had happened on that day. 'Draco suddenly appearing, Lucius returning and Ron, oh poor Ron' she said. 'Professor Snape…Draco…Lucius…Snape.' suddenly she had the feeling that something terrible will soon happen.

* * *

This is my first SS/HG fanfic....I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are very welcome!


	3. A Watchful Eye

Chapter 2!!! Nope i don't the characters..

* * *

**Chapter 2: Under A Watchful Eye**

"Welcome to my humble home." Draco said to the man standing in front of him. Draco was pleased to see the man, in fact he had been expecting his visit for a couple of weeks. Though he seemed concerned with his companion's exhausted appearance. The man nodded on response. Draco's companion scanned his house with interest caressing every decoration he sees. He went from room to room while Draco followed him patiently and suddenly stopped in front of the fireplace looking at the hand knitted Slytherine banner hanging atop of the fireplace. Though the young Malfoy cannot see the man's face, he surely can sense the smile on his companion's face upon seeing the banner.

"Like what you seeing?" Draco asked taking few steps toward the man until he was standing beside the man looking up at the décor of his companion's interest. The man turned to face the owner of the house, gave Draco a smile and said, "Still proud of being a Slytherine, I see."

"And you?" he asked the man, expecting a positive answer.

"Through and through" the man answered without a second thought. Draco was pleased with the answer and offered his guest a seat beside the fireplace. He called his house elf and commanded to bring them some Firewhiskey and some biscuits. The house elf quickly disappeared and reappeared giving the bottle to his master and offering a tray of biscuits. Draco poured the liquor into the glasses and offered his guest the glass.

"Don't bother, I won't be long anyway." said the guest raising his hand.

"Oh, but I insist." Draco said in which the man accepted the glass. "So, what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Malfoy asked sipping a glass of whisky. Before the man was about to answer, Draco interrupted.

"Let me guess, you're here because of a certain…lioness." The man smirked and drank his Firewhiskey.

"You clearly do know me."

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked. The man stood and placed his glass on the coffee stable.

"Just watch her for me." He replied and fixed himself as he was about to leave. Draco chuckled which made his guest look at him with raised eyebrow. "Why don't you pay her a visit? Surely you already know that she's living next to me." This time it was Draco's guest who chuckled.

"Clearly, after years of my guidance you still haven't mastered the skill of…prefect timing." the man said emphasizing the last two words before disappearing.

*****

Hermoine's speculations have been correct. Two days after Lucius' attack on Ron, the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was found unconscious in his home and was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Oh dear!" Hermoine said as she read through the article about the Minister's condition in the Daily Prophet in here office.

According to the article the official was struck with a curse that can only be given by a person who is skilled and very familiar with the Dark Arts. What made the situation more interesting is that the Minister had been struck by the same curse as Ron, which made Hermoine and the others conclude that Lucius Malfoy is behind it. Due to Scrimgeour's condition, many wizards and witches voiced their concerns regarding the Minister's ability to do his job as the Minister of the Wizarding World suggesting to step down from office in which he willingly obliged. Three days after Scrimegeour's unfortunate incident, the Wizarding world finally welcomed their new Minister, Arthur Weasley. After hearing her husband's promotion, Molly Weasley immediately planned for a celebration at the Burrow inviting every known friends and Order members. Everyone from the Order was present from Headmistress McGonagall to the lowlife Mudungus Fletcher, though many seemed not to notice another member of the Order except for Hermoine, of course. Although she knew that the potions master dislikes social activities, something inside her wished that he could atleast spare this one. She actually began changing her views of her ex-professor ever since Harry told her about the Pensieve, admiring his bravery and his love to Harry's mother, Lily. Everyone had the great time during the party including Ron, who from time to time had to take some rest sue to his weakening leg muscles. As the guests began to bid goodbye, some one the Order members namely, Lupin, his wife, Nymphodora, Kingsley, Madeye and Minerva remained in the dining room to discuss the recent attacks cause by Lucius Malfoy with Harry, Hermoine and the Weasleys.

"Should we start worrying and call for an Order meeting?" Lupin asked beside his wife.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't worry but I don't think that Lucius so much as a threat to the Wizarding World that we should call for a meeting" Nymphodora responded placing a hand on top of his husband.

"But the fact that he was able to attack a Ministry official clearly says that he's up to no good." Lupin retorted. "Oh how I would love to crush his face with my bare hands" Molly said across Lupin slamming her fist into her palm. Arthur, who was seated next to Molly, embraced his red-faced wife and calmed her down.

"My dear Molly, I don't think that won't solve anything." Minerva said in a stern yet calm voice. Fred who was standing behind his parents placed his hand on top of his father's shoulders and said, " So what is your plan Minister Weasley?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, almost forgetting that he is in fact the present Minister of Magic. "Since I am your son, this automatically makes me one of your immediate advisers…" Harry almost gagged upon hearing George say those words, " I, George Weasley…" George continued placing his hand on top of chest where his heart was with his head held up high, "…would like to suggest to my father, Arthur Weasley, Minister of the Wizarding World, to give a reward to anyone who would catch and bring Lucius Malfoy to the Ministry dead or alive." Everyone with the exception of Molly, Alastor and Minerva laughed at George's speech while his mother slap his arm in a teasing manner, and Madeye rolled his eyes though his 'other' eye have been rolling quite awhile even before George began speaking.

"I don't think that's good idea George but thank you for your suggestion. That would only make the people worry. Let's investigate first before we do some drastic measures." Arthur said which earned him a nod from McGonagall.

"I agree. But for now we'll just have to let the Aurors do further investigating to what Lucius is up to. Clearly they can handle it themselves, am I right Harry?" Kingsley said with confidence as he tapped Harry's should who was seated to his right side. Harry smiled and looked at Hermoine whom was seated beside him.

"Is there something you want to say Alastor?" Minerva glanced at the man standing at the far corner of the room crossing his arms on his chest.

"Though I'm not to keen into giving such task to rookies," he gave Harry a look, " I agree with Shaklebolt, though I must say this..CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!"

*****

It was already 2 a. m. when she arrived at the front steps of her flat. She grabbed her bag and began rummaging its contents looking for keys. It would have been easier if she just apparate but she's too exhausted and afraid that her Muggle neighbors might notice. While her eyes are busy scanning, she sensed that someone is watching he from behind. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder startling her. Due to her sudden reflex, she quickly drew her wand and turned to see the face of Draco moving away with his hands raised.

"Hey, Hermoine! It's just me, Draco, be careful where you're pointing that thing! We don't want Muggle seeing you holding that wand now, do we?" Breathing heavily, Hermoine lowered her wand and hid it inside her shoulder bag.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"What are you doing walking around at this time of hour anyway?" she snapped.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing." He chuckled.

"It's none of your business!" she turned her back and began looking for her keys again. Feeling being ignored, Draco cleared her throat making Hermoine stopped and turned over her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to invite you to my house warming celebration this Friday."

"Oh." Hermoine's face blushed and felt embarrassed. "And you just waited for me until 2 in the morning just to tell me that?"

"Oh no, I just arrived also. I just attended a party." That was a lie. He had been waiting for her to arrive and Hermoine wasn't buying it. Though she's not sure why would he invite her knowing she's not even part of Draco's circle of friends. "I'll try." She said. Draco watched Hermoine as she entered.

"Oh, and please tell Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley that they're also invited." Hermoine quickly turned to him with a confused look and nodded. After Hermoine disappeared behind her front door, Draco retreated back into his house.

*****

Hermoine never imagined that the former Minister's incident would lead to a mass hysteria. Many people began seeking for cure of the said curse that hit the Minister. In fact many of them began rushing to St. Mungo's Hospital seeking consultations every now and then fearing that they might be the next victim. And because of such craze, many Potions had popped out claiming its efficiency in curing the latérale amyotrophique sclérose or what is widely known as the Scrimgeour's curse which gave Hermoine loads and loads of work. Not only that, she also had a hard time finding her boss. The Head Accreditation of Potions committee was apparently had been missing in action for quite a long time. 'How can he be missing in such a time like this?' she said one time while filing all the rejected Potions. Their committee was never paid much attention during Scrimgeour's leadership. He in fact only appointed three committee members, including Hermoine and a Head of committee.

"At the time like this, we really need more members." Said one committee member during their meeting where in Hermoine lead the other two members.

"I think we should ask—wait—I mean, demand to appoint more committee members and appoint a new Head of this committee since as you can see he's missing." Said the other while Hermoine, who was ten years younger than the others, listened attentively and nodded.

"I suggest that you talk to the Minister, Hermoine. He would no doubt grant our request if you will be the one who'll do it since…"

"Since his son was my ex?" Hermoine interrupted with a hint of irritation in her voice. Ever since Arthur began working as the Minister everyone in Hermoine's workplace seemed to hint that they Arthur is favoring her because of her closeness with the Weasleys.

"Well, yes." Hermoine was about to open her mouth in protest but decided to keep her mouth shut and nodded. 'Well I guess they have a point.' She told herself.

Without wasting anytime she flood Arthur from his office.

"Hermoine! What a pleasant surprise! I was about to floo you and ask if you can come by to my office. I have something to discuss with you." Arthur said with a wide smile.

"That's good news Minister, actually I have something to discuss with you myself" Hermoine felt relieved.

"Stop calling me Minister as if I haven't known you for quite a long time. I already consider you my daughter." Hermoine's face turned red and felt the heat spreading into her face which is unnoticeable to Arthur who was talking through a fire. "Just call me Arthur, but only when no one is around and when we're not working, okay?" Arthur added.

"Of course—Arthur."

"Good. You can come in." Arthur said.

Upon Hermoine's Arthur gestured for her to seat in front of his desk across to his chair in which Hermoine willingly obliged. The Minister then offered her a drink in which she nicely refused. She scanned his office and observed some Muggle equipments decorated such as the telephone. Being in Arthur's office gave her a feeling like she was in former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. The ambiance in both of their offices she find quite pleasant. Arthur cleared his throat.

"So what can I do for you Hermoine?" Hermoine then told Arthur all the things they have discussed. She noticed that Arthur was listening with keen interest and had a twinkle in his eyes which reminded her again of Dumbledore. After delivering her requests, Mr. Weasley finally gave he a big smile.

"I'm glad that you've discussed this with me."

"You are?" she asked with a questioning look at the man in front of her. Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Yes Hermoine, I am. As a matter of fact, this is the reason why I want to have a meeting with you and your other members." Hermoine was delighted.

"I'm actually concerned with the increasing numbers of potions coming out claiming that they can cure Rufus' curse. I worry that these might further harm the people. And I know how difficult your job is especially at a time like this. So I've decided to appoint ten members and one Head of your committee. If every your Head is somewhat—unavailable—then a deputy will be in charge and act as the acting Head of the committee in case it happens. And I want that deputy to be you, Hermoine." Hemoine's jaw dropped and was taken aback. She couldn't believe her ears, she wanted to pinch her self to test if it was all a dream.

"So what do you think Hermoine? Do you accept your promotion?"

She was about to open her mouth and say something when a knock interrupted her.

"Minister, your guest has arrived." Said Arthur's secretary.

"Brilliant! Let him in. " Arthur said clasping his hands together. He was very thrilled that his guest had finally arrived. Hermoine motioned to stand and said, "Sir, I think better go…"

"Oh no, please stay. I want you to meet your new boss."

'Well that was fast' she told herself and began to sit back to her chair. She heard the man entered but still didn't dare to look at the new Head of Accreditation of Potions committee.

"Good morning Minister Weasley" said the familiar voice. Hermoine felt chill flowing through her spine as she heard the silky voice of the man and quickly turned to see her former Potions professor. "Ah, Mr. Severus Snape! I'm glad you arrived." Arthur said offering his hand to the other man in the room while Hermoine stood with a surprised look staring at the two men. Severus noticed his former student .

"Ms. Granger." He said in an unreadable expression.

"Well I guess there's no need for further introductions…"

"Obviously." Snape interrupted. Ignoring what Snape said Arthur continued, "I hope that both of you will get along just fine. Severus, Hermoine will be under your wing."

"How fortunate of me." Snape said with a hint of sarcasm which made Hermoine roll her eyes.

"So, Ms. Granger what is your answer? Will you accept the position of Deputy Head of Accreditation of Potions committee?" Snape raised his eyebrow; clearly he did not expect such news. Hermoine was having second thoughts. She does want to have the position, but he doesn't like the idea of working with Snape."

"My, my, Miss Granger, did the War finally affect your ability to speak? You, the insufferable Know-It-All out of words? Tell me who did this to you and I will clearly kneel in front of whom ever did this to you." Clearly Snape haven't lost his touch of effectively insulting other people.

"Still a git eh, Prof—Severus?" she retorted.

"It's MR. SNAPE to you missy!" Snape said with fury.

"Let's not argue okay. We're all in the same side." Arthur said trying to calm his companions. He was sweating profusely.

"Well Hermoine? Do you want the position or not?" he asked again. Before Hermoine could answer Snape opened his mouth and said," Well Arthur the way I see it, Miss Granger here do want the position but…" he then glanced at Hermoine, "she's just afraid with me, am I right Ms. Granger?" Hermoine was surprised with what Snape said. 'Was he reading my mind?" then she saw Snape smirked.

Her anger started to build up. Though before she admired the man for his bravery and skillfulness, now she felt like she wanted to hex him. 'Oh, I'll prove you wrong.' She said to herself.

"Actually, I'm honored to take the position Minister. " she said with pride.

"Very good! Very good indeed!" Arthur exclaimed.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to go back to my office and finish my paper work." She said without glancing at Snape. "I understand Ms. Granger." Arthur then turned to Severus.

"Mr. Snape I want you to stay for awhile. You and I have something to discuss."

And so Hermoine walked passed them head held high and still not giving a glance at Snape.

"Oh, Miss Granger, remember, I'll always keep an eye on you." Snape said before Hermoine exited the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! Reviews are very much appreciated!!


	4. Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

Nope they are not mine....

Chapter 3 of my story

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!**

The Daily Prophet's Headliner was surprise to the entire Wizarding community, with the exception of Minister Arthur Weasley, Hermoine Granger and the man in the article himself, Severus Snape. Hermoine read Rita Skeeter's article with an increasing hatred towards the writer.

"The infamous Severus Snape, former Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, renowned Death Eater, member of the Order and most popularly known as Albus Dumbledore's murderer…" she scoffed as she read the first line, "acquitted for charges filed against him is now appointed by Minister Arthur Weasley as the new Head of the Accreditation of Potions Committee. This happened after a few days of the former Head of the Committee, Siegfried Riverpool, mysteriously disappeared. Until now authorities have no idea to the whereabouts of Mr. Riverpool, but according to a reliable source that perhaps Mr. Snape has an idea since being appointed as the Head of the committee days after Mr. Riverpool's disappearance was no coincidence. Let's just hope that poor Mr. Riverpool would still be found alive and well since we all know what the new Head of the Accreditation of Potions Committee is capable of."

"Like what you reading Ms. Granger?" said the silky voice which Hermoine quickly replied without looking up, "Well, actually, no. How Rita Skeeter was able to cut her way into the journalism remains a mystery to me. Such rubbish!" the she slammed the news paper into the table and looked at the man in front of him. Snape was taken aback her anger towards the article; he did not expect her to have such reaction. In fact, he was expecting to see a happy faced Hermoine parading the Daily Prophet and stuffing it into his face. Her face was red and he can see her eyes that she was outraged. The man suddenly felt something, for the first time for a very long time, he was flattered by Hermoine's gesture but he wouldn't want to show it. After a moment of silence, Hermoine calmed herself.

"May I ask Mr. Snape why you are here?" she asked in a formal tone. Snape snapped back and cleared his throat.

"I'm here to tell you to arrange a formal meeting with all of the members to discuss some matters." And without even letting Hermoine speak, Snape strode off the office with less bellowing robes and drama as before when he was still in Hogwarts.

*****

Hermoine arrived first in the meeting room paring back and forth biting her lip as nervousness win over here. She knew that this meeting won't be a pleasant one. Some committee members have voiced their displeasure towards Snape and most especially Hermoine's promotion as the Deputy saying that they are more deserving to be in the position than Hermoine. Slowly the room was filled with committee members wearing flustered faces while some whispered at each other giving occasional glances at Hermoine. Her face felt embarrassed and hurt as she lowered her head and sat quietly near the end of the long table. The room became silent when Snape arrived and sat next to Hermoine at the end of the table. He sat with unreadable expression while everyone was looking at him except Hermoine.

"Miss Granger." He said without looking at her indicating for her to start the meeting. Hermoine was about to open her mouth when a member, one of the original three-member committee, cleared his throat. 'Ah, here it goes' Snape said to himself and sighed. He knew this would happened, in fact the real purpose of their meeting is to let the members vent their feelings towards the changes that happened in their committee so that they can all move on with their work.

"Yes Mr. Wigglypuff? You have something to say?" Snape asked innocently.

"Actually, I have. I'm sure that I speak in behalf of the members that we are not pleased to be under your leadership. We will not let our committee be tarnished by letting some criminal work here." This made some members nod in agreement. Snape remained calm while Hemoine balled her fist so tight trying to control her anger building inside which didn't slip past Snape unnoticed.

"So what are you suggesting then?" Snape then shifted hi weight to the other side. The man glanced at the others and said, "We would like for you to resign…"

"Rubbish!" Hermoine exclaimed this time her face flushed with fury. Everyone looked at her with surprise including Snape.

"Excuse me? Rubbish you say?" said the man whose brow is now raised.

"Yes, complete rubbish! How dare you say that?! Snape has more right to be working here that many of you here! He is more knowledgeable with potions than all of us combined and HE'S DAMN BLOODY GOOD AT BREWING THEM TOO!" Snape didn't expect to hear here utter those words, he tried not to show any emotion yet he knew he was failing miserably for he felt the heat flowing over his face.

"And what is this your saying he's criminal? He's not been convicted…" before Hermoine could even continue with her defense Snape stood and slammed both of his palms into the table.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and then there was silence. Clearly Snape still hasn't lost his touch in silencing people. He had to stop her, nobody aside form Lily, defended him that way, it was too much for him to bear. If he hadn't stopped her might have lost his control and kiss her. 'Wait…what? Kiss here? Now where did that come from?" he told himself shaking off the possibility of him tasting her soft lips.

"Miss Granger, I did not ask for you to defend me nor I need your help. " He said in a calm voice without looking at the woman seated next to him. Hermoine felt that Snape had stabbed her in the heart. 'How dare he? After I've defended him whole heartedly and this is how he repays me? Such nerve!" she said to herself. She wanted to protest but decided that was not the right place, she planned to yell at him in his office.

"Of course she'll defend you, I'm sure it was you who recommended her for the position since we all know that she was your student. " said a bald man who was seated far across the table.

"True." Snape quickly replied which made Hermoine quickly turned to him. 'Well, that was a surprise. How come Arthur never told me that?' she pondered.

"There! He admitted it! Playing FAVORITES!" said the man pointing at Snape.

"Unfortunately, sir you are mistaken. Miss Granger is in fact never had been and will ever be MY favorite. Though I hate to admit it, but I knew what she is capable of and I daresay that she is competent enough for the position. In fact, I believe she is more qualified than you sir." Hermoine suddenly felt like she was in paradise. 'Was that a compliment?' she asked herself.

"Really?" said the man as he raised again his eyebrow and his nostrils are now flaring.

"Yes. Tell me sir, what is the difference between the male unicorn's mane and a female unicorn's when used to brew for anti-rheumatism potion?"

"Hah! There's no difference!" the man exclaimed. Snape scoffed.

"Miss Granger?" He then looked at Hermoine with a look that is asking for the correct answer.

"Well actually sir, there is a difference. The therapeutic effect of the anti-rheumatism potion would have a longer duration if you used the female unicorn's mane compared to the male unicorn."

"That is correct."

Then there were murmurs that echoed around the room. Snape on the other hand smirked and was pleased with Hermoine's answer.

"Still not satisfied sir?" Snape asked crossing his arm above his chest.

"How would I know that? Maybe you coached her!"

"Okay then, why won't we all ask both of them ask both of them questions about potions and let's see who is more deserving to be the Deputy." Hermoine looked at him with a confused face. 'What are you doing?' she asked quietly. And so, tons and tons of questions were asked to the man and Hermoine in which she confidently and correctly. She thought that her brain was about to explode because of some difficult questions that were asked courtesy of Severus Snape.

"Well!" Snape said clasping both of his hands together.

"After a series of questioning, I guess we can all agree that Miss Granger truly deserves to have the position." Everyone nodded and the bald man finally took his seat in defeat. He then glanced at Hermoine and he received a nod from her. Hemoine cleared her throat and began the meeting.

*****

Things went smoothly after their meeting. The members finally accepted Snape and everyone began to show respect to Hermoine except of course Severus Snape. She felt like he still thinks of her as child, not a woman worthy of such respect. Though her plan to protest his ingratitude towards her during their meeting was completely forgotten, there were time she want would walk towards his office to bicker yet finding herself unable to as she was very busy with her work. She was so hooked up with her work that she completely forgot Draco's party, good thing Draco was able remind her.

"You forgot didn't you?" Draco said when they passed each other.

"Sorry. I was so busy." Hermoine felt terrible but was relieved to see Draco laughed.

"I understand. And Potter and Weasley?"

"They can't come, Harry is away right now, Ginny, well…" she couldn't think of a better lie.

"I understand Hermoine." Draco said.

After arriving from the Ministry, Hermoine quickly changed her office clothes with a party dress. She wore a simple red dress plunging neckline revealing her healthy breasts. The dress was short, above the knee as a matter of fact and her upper back was seen. Draco welcomed her and gave her a big hug.

"You look wonderful!" Draco said though the sound of the music was so loud she almost didn't hear what he was saying.

"Nice party!" she lied.

"Please help yourself, there's plenty of food in the kitchen!" Draco said closer to her ear. And so she walked through the house and appreciated its interior. She noticed that none of his guests are from Hogwarts and they all seemed too sophisticated for her. She went inside the kitchen and was surprised to Snape in one corner drinking a punch, by his expression she guessed that he was not please to be in the party. Snape noticed her and acted as if he didn't recognize her. She took a glassful of punch at the counter and walked towards him. Snape continued looking at an empty space still not recognizing her presence.

"I didn't know you were invited." She said.

"Well I don't think its any of your business." He said calmly.

"What's your problem?" she snapped.

"You."

"Me?!" her voice was getting louder that people are starting to notice. Draco arrived in the scene and went directly to them.

"Now guys behave if you please. I have other guests here."

"Tell that to him." Hermoine said crossing her arms. There was a moment of silence wherein both Hermoine and Snape turned their backs at each other. Draco broke the silence and embraced Hermoine .

"Hermoine, can you please help me it something?"

"Sure. " Draco walked out of the room followed by Hermoine as Snape eye's followed them until they disappeared behind the door. While waiting for them to be back, Snape closed his eye and imagined the pleasing sight he had just witnessed a while ago. It was the first time he found Hermoine to be beautiful. ' Her red dress fits perfectly to her. Oh what am I saying! She's your former student dammit!' he said as he gulped his punch. After a moment of contemplation, Draco arrived with flushed faced. Snape's body became stiff.

"Where's Miss Granger?" he asked with worry written all over his face.

"Something happened, come with me!" Draco ran out of the room and Snape followed. No one seemed to notice that something had happened which made Snape wonder but shrug it off as his mind made images of Hermoine in trouble.

They arrived at a dark room, with a stair case connected at the door. It was the only light that filled the room is the light that comes from outside the window. Immediately Snape saw Hermoine lying unconscious on the floor.

"Hermoine!" Snape said rushing down the stairs pushing Draco aside. Snape grabbed her and patted her cheek calling her name then suddenly he heard Draco.

"Accio Snape's wand!" To Severus' surprise, he turned to see Draco holding his wand.

"Draco! What's the meaning of this?!" Snape said still grabbing Hermoine tightly into his arms.

"I'm sorry Snape, but I have to lock both of you here. You two seriously need to get along, your bickering is starting to annoy me to be honest. Well, have great time!" Draco closed the door and waved his wand locking the door from the outside. Holding both Hermoine and Severus' wands, he smirked and his them and made sure nobody can find them.

Severus, seating on the floor, sighed and watched Hermoine sleep peacefully. Her head was rested on his left arm that is on top of his lap while is other hand brushed off her bushy hair that was covering her face. The light coming from the window illuminated Hermoine's face. Snape stared at her with admiration stroking her cheeks with his thumb. Realizing what he was doing, he removed his hand from her face. 'Dammit! Severus stop it this instance! Arrrgghh!!! She's so beautiful!!'

"Draco! Draco! Open the door this instant! You're killing me here!" he yelled though he knew it was futile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading!

Please review, I'm open to any comments or suggestions...the more reviews the more inspired i get...hehe


	5. New Discoveries

Nope I do not own these characters so please don't sue

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Discoveries**

Draco glanced at the wall clock hanging in his study. 'Okay, time's up!' he told himself and got up from his sofa putting the book he had been reading into the shelf. He went to his room and opened the drawer at his bedside table and pulled two wands owned by Hermoine and Snape. While he walked towards the room where Snape and Hermoine were locked up, image of Snape throwing hexes at him came to his mind which made him shudder. As he stood in front of the door, he leaned his ear against his door and listened. All he could hear was total silence. _'Hmm, I guess my plan worked.'_ He grinned. Draco took his wand from his pocket and waved it to unlock the door. He sighed deeply, turned the knob and as he opened the door, he was met with Snape's scowl.

"Good morning Snape!" he greeted innocently. Draco saw Snape rolled his eyes and walked pass him and was followed by Hermoine who smiled at him. He was relieved that Snape did not hex him and was glad that at least Hermoine was not mad at him. He then noticed the wands that he was holding and called for their attention. "Hey wait! You're forgetting something!" Draco said. Snape heard him and stopped and quickly turned. Hermoine, on the other hand, was not paying attention and walked straight to Snape. Bodies collided. Hermoine almost fell back but suddenly felt a tight grip on both of her arms and realized who had done it. She looked up at Snape who was holding her tight and blushed. "Thanks." She said quietly. Snape gently moved Hermoine aside and swiftly grabbed the wands from Draco's hand. Hermoine watched as her former Professor walked passed here and towards the door with anger in his face. She knew that the dark haired man was not pleased with what Draco did to them but she knew that was not the reason that angered the man. Snape was indeed angry but not at Draco and most definitely not at Hermoine. He was furious at himself with the way he acted while they were in the room and how he got so distracted that he almost forgot his wand. Never in his entire life did he ever forget about his precious wand. He regarded it as part of his body—his soul.

"Don't go yet. I have prepared you a breakfast" Draco said moving beside Hermoine.

"I'd prefer to go back to my abode." Snape said.

"I thought you were hungry." Hermoine said with a tone of concern. Draco looked at the bushy haired woman and saw that she was indeed sincere and concerned. Snape remained standing in front of the door and dare not to look at both of them.

"I never said I was hungry."

"That's not what your stomach said awhile ago." She said teasingly while Draco was sensing a different aura that surrounded his guests. Snape was sensing that Hermoine drawing nearer towards him and decided to immediately leave the premises though his stomach prefers to stay and eat.

"I must go." And with that, Severus Snape exited. Hermoine felt a pang on her heart. She thought that things would be better between her and Snape after their conversation in the dark room. Draco was disappointed with his mentor's action and felt sorry for the young lady which made him shook his head and placed his hands on his sides. 'You stupid git' Draco said referring to Snape. And then there was a moment of silence and was then broken by Draco inviting Hermoine to have a breakfast with him in which Hermoine happily obliged.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Draco observed his companion with interest. Hermoine seemed to be bother at something and Draco had an idea _who _is bothering her.

"So tell me, what happened?" Draco mused. Hermoine who hardly noticed him snapped back.

"Hmm?" She was confused.

"When I locked you up, tell me, what happened to you and Severus back there?" Hermoine gave a faint smile and said, "We talked."

"And?" Draco said hinting to further dwell further into the Hermoine and Snape's conversation.

"And we have some to agreement, or so I've thought." Hermoine was no filling with emotion, trying hard to quell her self from crying. 'I thought we connected actually.' She told herself intending not to let Draco know what she thought thinking he might give malice into it.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It just ruins my day."

"That bad, huh?"

"Not really."

Sensing that Hermoine was starting to feel uncomfortable, Draco changed to a lighter topic and their entire breakfast together went on smoothly. They laughed, debated, agreed into different topics that came into the table. Never did both of them ever imagine that one day they'll be able to have a pleasant conversation in which Hermoine noticed and so did Draco. They had such a wonderful time that they did not realize the time. And then they became silent. Draco's face changed into a serious mode.

"Hermoine…" Draco started though didn't know how to continue. Hermoine waited for him to continue having a feeling that Draco has something that he desperately wants to get out in his system.

"…I'm sorry." He lowered his head and dare not to look at her feeling a surge of guilt.

"For what?" Hermoine asked innocently, though she has an idea.

"I'm sorry for hexing and locking you up with Snape. I really thought I was doing the right thing." Her heart melted hearing him say that. She moved her hand across the table and reached for Draco's hand. "No need. I think you did the right thing. If it's any consolation, what you did had its benefits." She smiled. Draco looked at her and squeezed her hand. Tears are now falling from his eyes which made Hermoine's heart melt even more. "I'm also sorry for…everything. You know, for being a pain to you and your friends."

"I forgive you. And besides, you were young."

"And stupid" Draco added. Hermoine laughed, removed her hand from Draco's gentle grip and moved across the table and sat next time. She put her hand on his shoulder. Draco thought it was warm.

"I don't think you're stupid. In fact I think you're quite intelligent. Maybe you were just, misguided." Draco felt relieved and hugged Hermoine. She was surprised at his gesture and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time in Draco's life, he felt peace in his heart as if a thorn was finally removed from his heart. "Now let's forget about the past and let's think about the present, shall we?"

"Great idea." He replied. He glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was already lunch. Hermoine decided that she must go back to her flat for she had some potions to work. Before she exited Draco's abode, she hugged him again and gave a peck on the cheek which made Malfoy blush. Draco closed the door as Hermoine left and remained still. 'Well that went well.' He thought. He was glad that he and Hermoine had closure and felt that he can finally move on with his life.

*****

Snape arrived at his Manor confused and angry. He paced back and forth to his study cursing himself of what had happened at Draco's house.

"What's the matter my boy?" said the man in the portrait. Snape looked at where the voice was coming from and saw the man in the portrait smiling. 'What's with him?' he asked himself rather asking the man whom he was referring to.

"Sod off Albus." He said and he heard Dumbledore laugh. "Now what did I do?' the old wizard said with a laugh. Severus ignored him and lay on the sofa covering his face with his arms and relieving the moment he had with Hermoine in the dark room.

Severus put Hermoine's head that was on top of his lap and laid it on the floor. He fixed the strap of her dress that previously slid off her shoulder revealing a little of her left breast. Being tempted by someone is the last thing he wanted especially by his former student and member of the Golden Trio.

He doesn't want Hermoine to wake up with him sitting close to her fearing that she might give other meaning though in truth it was him whose mind is a little not so innocent. He moved at a far dark corner of the room never removing his eyes from the young lady lying unconsciously on the floor. After a few minutes, Snape jerked at the sight of Hemoine moving. The young lady slowly rose and sat, glancing at her surroundings with perplexed face until she noticed a dark figure in the far corner of the room.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" said a familiar silky voice. Hearing that voice sent chills down her spine. There are times during her school year at Hogwarts where in she was sometimes mesmerized with her Portions professor's voice especially when he slowly and deeply emphasizing every word. She recalled that time during their class when Snape said, 'Turn…to page…three hundred…and ninety…four.'

'Arrggh!!!!' she shook herself as she felt another chill. 'Surely a voice like that can hypnotize any listener. I'd probably jump at him right now if I didn't know who owns that voice. Very seductive' she thought.

"Um, I, I'm alright." she said as she tried to composed herself. She tried to stand but failed. Weakness still overwhelmed her body. Severus noticed and moved quickly towards her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"I think you should refrain yourself from moving too much. You're still weak. Why don't you lie down." He said formally and with an unreadable expression. Hermoine wondered if there was concern within those lines. She let the man before her gently pushed her into the cold floor gently removing his hands from her shoulder passing through her arms before his fingers finally left her skin. She as she felt his rough fingers touching her skin she felt a sudden sensation. A sensation she never felt before. She then noticed that Snape was still staring at her. Snape snapping back and realizing what he was doing fixed himself and move away from her. 'Now that's weird.' Hermoine thought. Then there was a moment of silence, both of them trying to figure out what to do or say next. Finally it was Hermoine who broke the ice.

"What happened anyways? All I remember was, I was here with Draco. Then I heard him utter something and I felt something had hit me. And then all went black." When she remembered what happened to her, her eyes grew wider. "Draco! He hit me with a curse!" she exclaimed as a surge of anger built up inside her. "How can he do this? I thought…I thought…"

"Now, now Miss Granger…" Snape interrupted. "…before you make any conclusions, let me clarify that Draco did this—meaning hexed you, lured me in here and locked us up—because he thought that it was the best way for us to have a chitchat and provide us the opportunity to get along." He said in a calm voice. Hermoine snorted. "Him and his Slytherine antics." She said sarcastically.

"Better that than your Gryffindor foolishness." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"MY Gryffindor foolishness? Now what have I done that you found so foolish?"

"Clearly you were off guard because you trusted Draco. That is why you were easily hit by his curse. If it was only a different situation you could've been killed by now! Now isn't that what you call foolish?"

"Well how about YOU!!! How come you're still here with me locked up in this bloody room?" her voice was beginning to rise.

"Well I came for your aide, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to see right through Draco." He reasoned.

"Hah! Now isn't that what you call foolish?"

"No. It just so happened that my ability to respond quickly has become rusty. Considering that it has been a long time since I have used my wand and probably because Draco is much younger and quicker."

"Rubbish." she interrupted. "But of course," Snape continued. "Draco failed to fool me unlike other people. He was just quicker." Hermoine raised herself up and lean on her left arm and faced the man. She raised her brow at his excuse.

"Really? Then why don't YOU get us out of here if you think you're so brilliant?"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"He stole my wand." Hermoine gave a laugh while Snape remained still. "Like I said, I'm a bit rusty and he's a little bit quicker." He defended himself. Hermoine snorted. Snape felt triumphant in vexing his companion. They were both startled at the loud knock coming from the door.

"Hey will the two of you keep it down a bit. I have guests here!" said the voice on the other side of the dorrr.

Hermoine and Snape looked at each other. They thought that the party ended since they did not hear anymore loud music and chattering people. 'Guests? What guests? They've been quite foe almost like an hour. What are they now doing up there? Praying?" Snape thought.

"Draco!!! Draco, get us out of here now!" Hermoine said in a commanding voice. She tried to get on her feet but failed yet again. "Stupid little girl." Snape muttered quietly.

"Well if I can still here you bickering down there and not get along then the probability of me letting you out will be highly unlikely I'm afraid." Draco replied. Hermoine continued to plead for their freedom but received no answer while Snape, who was silently observing her, was starting to get annoyed.

"There's no use pleading Miss Granger, that won't budge even the slightest bit. Clearly Draco is determined to succeed with this shenanigan and apparently if we him to set us free we must do what we are told. Very Slytherine indeed." He smirked. Hermoine rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Very Slytherine." Hermoine said making faces. "Very mature Miss Granger, very mature. Honestly, Miss Granger, if you are so bothered on why I treat you more like a little girl and less of a woman then you should try pondering on your immature reactions when someone offends you." He said with calmly. Hermoine was surprised at what he said. 'How did he know that?' she asked herself.

"I never told you that I'm bothered with the way you treat me." She raised her left eyebrow while crossing her arms on her breasts. 'Oops!' Snape thought.

"Have you been reading my mind Mr. Snape?"

"No. It was just obvious." He lied.

Feeling more exhausted, she lay back on the floor, closed her as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I think its time that we decided to be just civilized at each other." Snape remained silent. Sensing that her companion was not going to respond, she continued.

"I actually know that you're capable of being nice. Being rude is just a front of who you really are. I know you have a capability to love since Harry told me about you and Lily…"

"You have no idea what I am and what I am not capable of! You do not know me." Snape snapped. "And don't you dare try to talk about me and Lily thinking you know something!"

"I may not know everything about you. But all I know is that you were kind to her and you loved her."

"You don't know what you're saying." His was beginning to tremble as emotions of his past are starting to build up inside him. He still missed her that was true. Hermoine crawled towards him and knelt in front of him holding his hand that was resting on his lap. He wanted to remove her soft, warm hand but decided not to.

"I know how exhausting it is to keep on hating, bickering with other people. I know I am. Sir, life is too short. Do not waste the remaining days of your life being sulky; instead, spend it with peace and happiness. I know you have lived your life with pain and suffer but that has to end now. Move on sir. I know you deserve better a life after all that you have done for us." Snape blushed at what she said. For the first time in his life someone, aside from Lily saw him as a human being who deserved to live. He never knew how an insufferable know-it-all can see right through him despite the way he had treated her. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but purity and sincerity. He didn't know what to say, though he doesn't want her to know that she had touched him—his soul—because he sees it as a sign of weakness and he doesn't want to be taken advantage of.

Hermoine was a little bit surprise by his silence. She was expecting a snarl from him but instead noticed that the sides of his lips slightly raised and that's all she wanted to know. She knew that she had somewhat touched him though she doesn't want to let him know that for she might push her luck. The tension that arose between the two of them suddenly disappeared. Though they remained silent, each of them was, in some ways, relieved to have that conversation. 'I guess Draco's plan did work.' Hermoine thought. They sat together side by side in silence, leaning against the wall in deep thought. Hermoine, who was failing to keep herself awake, yawned loudly and slowly, closed her eyes. Snape looked at her and smirked. After a few seconds she was finally asleep, and there would bet time that her head would almost fall as if she was head banging, which would suddenly wake her up and then instantly back to her sleep. Sensing his companion's ordeal, he gently moved his hand across her head into the other side of her temple and slowly pulled her head on his shoulder. Snape sighed as he realized, 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt if get along with her. She is in fact intelligent and definitely worthy to converse with.' Then he too realized that he was sleepy so he closed his eyes, leaned his head against the wall maintain a still position so that Hermoine's head won't slide off from his shoulder.

Snape woke up as the ray of light hit his face and noticed the woman beside him. Little did he know that Hermoine was already awake but did not dare to move for she finds her position quite comfortable. They both started as they heard a click on the other side of the door and quickly they both got up and climbed their way towards the door. Though Snape's initial plan was to hex the young Malfoy, he decided that with what happened last night, it was worth being locked up with her. He realized that when they were together he felt that a burden was lifted, he felt warm and relaxed.

"Severus? Severus? Are you sleeping?" Albus called the man lying on the sofa. When Snape did not respond, the old wizard smiled at the sight of the man, smiling while drifting into a deep sleep. 'He is probably having a very pleasant dream' he thought.

* * *

Gee! I never thought I am capable of writing a chapter this long!

Hey guys I need a help,how can i put a 1.5 spacing on my work, though i formatted in my Microsoft Word, but when i uploaded my story it changes into this! I do not like reading a single spaced story and I do not want my readers to be uncomfortable reading them and I'm worried that I might ruin your eyesights, so please help.

For those who reviewed, thanks a lot! Your words inspires me more! Please keep on reviewing!

Much love! *mwah*


	6. The Battle Within

Thanks for those who reviewed!!

I think I know why I rated this M....

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Battle Within**

Few days after Snape and Hermione's encounter showed that Dracos' mischief benefited them…greatly. Hermione noticed that Snape was starting to treat her with respect set aside the occasional snarls and sarcastic remarks; she most of the time found those remarks to be funny. She was starting to discover the lighter side of him which she enjoyed very much yet decided to keep it to herself.

There had been more than one occasion wherein her former professor showed concern and kindness towards her like one time, wherein she sat on her chair looking exhausted and Severus approached and asked if she way okay. When she did not respond she felt the back of his palm touching her forehead, her cheeks which gave a churning feeling inside her stomach and she instantly liked the feeling of his skin touching hers. Without thinking, she held his hand and for a moment she felt his hand became rigid but did not remove himself from her gentle grip. She could've held him longer and would definitely not complain, but alas, Snape suddenly removed his hand in a swift and without another word, left her office, leaving her perplexed of what just happened. It was that moment that she realized that she was starting to feel something for the man. Not a simple admiration or friendship but more. She would sometimes found herself staring at an empty space dreaming him caressing her, kissing her with passion holding him as tighter as she could, never letting him go.

Snape did not expect after Draco's antics, that he would found himself seeing Hermione in a new light. He admittedly thought that she was indeed a grown woman and a fine woman she had become. He enjoyed conversing with her for he found her to be intelligent and delightful to be with full of energy that drags him right into her. Her smile lightens up his day especially when she laughs every time he gave a sarcastic remarks or a snide. He felt good with each moment that he was able to tickle his funny bone and he plans to keep her on laughing and making her happy. He never felt like that in awhile, not after what happened between him and Lily. 'Am I falling for this girl?' he thought. He tried his very best to avoid himself from getting attach to her but failed miserably. With each passing day he felt more and more close to her and more concerned for her which kind of irritates him in a way, feeling weak for falling for Potter's friend.

He arrived at the Ministry and saw Miss Ganger walking towards her office looking extremely exhausted. Seeing her enter her office without regarding her staff which is quite odd, his feet,which he thought had a mind of its own, dragged him towards her office until he realized that he was already standing in front of her door. His heart was pounding very fast, feeling his pulse jumping stronger than ever before, sweating profusely though the room was quite cold while his hand holding a tight grip on the knob slightly trembling. 'What am I doing? You're looking like a school boy! Be a man and approach her!' said the voice in his head. A slight twitch of the knob and a little push against the door would surely make a difference he thought, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything that was going to happen. 'Leave her there, it's none of your business anyway.' argued the other voice.

He had been standing there for quite a long time that Hermione's staff approached him and asked if he needs something in which he snapped back to reality and returned with a glare making the poor young man withdrew himself away from Snape's piercing eyes. Sighing heavily, Snape removed his hand from the knob and went to his room. He thought he was doing the right thing, trying not to show concern, yet something inside him felt that he was weak. He spent half of the day pacing back and forth in his office thinking on whether to approach Miss Granger, scowling at every person who dared to interrupt him from his reverie and then back to his thought. It was already lunch time when he heard Hermione's door opened and he went directly went outside his office standing at the frame of his office door staring at the object of his torment talking to her secretary. Though her hair was not as bushy as before, but was still a mess, her eyes were a little bit droopy and walks slowly as if she if she just woke up in the middle of the night.

'Oh Hermione, what have you been doing—wait, Hermione? Now where did that came from?' he was surprised at realization and did not notice her entering her office. He heard her closed the door and made the decision…he's coming in. He swiftly walked into her office and noticed that she was staring at the oblivion.

"Her—Miss Granger, are you alright? You looked like you've been run over be hippogriffs." He approached her and noticed that she was oblivious of his presence. She looked paler than ever and felt a knife had stabbed his heart. He then suddenly remembered what he had done and felt a pang of guilt. He had in fact assigned her tons of Potions to test and that moment he realized how insensitive he had been for assigning too much to her capabilities. Surely he did not expect her to object since she is stubborn, insufferable know-it-all that he now finds so irresistibly intelligent and radiant. Walking slowly but not removing his stare at her, he lifted his hand and touched her forehead with the back of his palm feeling the hot skin of hers touching his skin and he knew he cannot deny that he like touching her soft, smooth and gentle skin. He slid his hand and rested on her cheek, and saw that her hand raised and held his.

At that very moment, he froze, didn't know what to do but do no want to let go. He licked his lower lip with his tongue and swallowed his saliva as he stared at her hands then moved his sight onto her soft kissable lips. He wondered what her lips would taste like. Realizing his lust towards his former student, he removed his hand, immediately left the room without any word; he quickly walked towards his office, closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it panting very fast. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' he told himself as he slapped his head with his palm. After that incident Snape began to avoid Hermione.

It had been weeks since their last encounter and Hermione was starting to get pissed at him yet miss him at the same time. But now, she was determined to face him whether he liked it or not. Holding a book, she opened the door of his office and saw a shocked Severus holding a quill; he apparently was busy with his parchment until she came. They stared at each other for a moment until Snape composed himself and cleared his throat snapping Hermione back.

"Miss Granger, you do know that it is rude no to knock at the door." Snape said trying to appear irritated unconvincingly. She remained her eyes on him and knocked at the open door and smirked. She saw the side of his lips and eyebrow raised and went directly to him without waiting for him to let her in. he was pleased to see her though he has no intention of revealing his feelings to her other than his pretentious contempt towards her which was failing miserably. He looked at her with perplexity as she put a thick book filled with gold pages that seemedto be quite old on top of his desk.

"And what is this Miss Granger?" he said not giving the woman in front of him a glace but instead focus his attention at the book caressing the cover with his fingers which sent Hermione shivers down her spine.

"It's a book." Snape rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I know it's a book, Miss Granger"

"Well…" She clasped her hands together behind her back, walked towards Snape and stood behind his chair where he was seating. Sensing her presence closer to him, he began feeling a tingling sensation behind his neck. "It's a gift for you sir. " She continued.

"A gift? What for?"

"It has been a month since we first worked together which is unexpected actually. I figured you deserved a reward for doing a great job." He was confused.

"Is that so?" Hermione nodded. He felt terrible; he did not even thought of giving her any. It was like Hermione reading his mind as she told him that no need to bother giving her a gift in which Snape replied, "I was not planning to." She laughed.

"I'm quite sure you'll love it! I guess I'll leave you to it then." Snape remained looking down at the book and was starting to feel the emotion burning inside him. He wanted to stand up, grab her and kiss her so hard and hold her so tight but knew that it was a bad idea. Little did he know that Hermione wanted him to do the same though she new from the very start that it will never happen. As she was about to leave she heard Snape murmured something though she was not able to hear him very clearly but she knew he was saying 'Thank you' which made her giggle after arriving at her office.

Snape opened the book entitled _'Deepest Darkest Arts of Potion Making' _and on the first page was note handwritten by no other than Hermione:

_ I know we may not be friends but I hope someday we will be. Thanks for the days working with you and learning for you. You truly are a Potions Master. You'll surely like the book since I know you _

_ are very much interested in the Dark Arts and Potions._

_ I'm looking forward for the days to come._

_ Hermione _

'So am I Hermione, so am I.' he said softly as he closed his book casted a shrinking spell and put the gift inside his pocket.

*****

Hermione went directly to Hogsmeade right after work to meet with the members of her staff because one of them is celebrating her birthday and Hermione happily accepted her invitation.

She felt close with her staff, in fact she treated them like her friends. They spent the evening laughing, drinking Butterbeers and Firewhiskeys, enjoying the night away in which Hermione had never felt in a long time since the whole Ron incident began.

"So Miss Granger, what's up with you and Mr. Snape?" said the youngest of the group. He was a lean boy and as stall as Fred and George; his hair was blonde and long tied in a pony tail.

He had so many freckles yet never fails to charm a few female co-workers. Hermione was surprised and she looked around and saw everyone's eyes were all on her.

"What so you mean?" she asked innocently yet failing to control the blush that was appearing on her face.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way he looks at you. " the woman seating next to him elbowed the young man at the ribs making him slightly groan in pain signaling to shut his mouth. The other member changed the topic and hoped that Hermione did not notice it. Hermione understood that even the staff observed something between her and Snape and was glad they did not pursue her to discuss what's happening since she herself has no idea what to say.

After the party, everyone parted ways and found herself the last person to leave the pub. She decided to walk instead of Apparating and feel the cold evening breeze. She stood for a moment in the middle of the street and sensed that someone was watching her from the dark…again. She had been feeling that someone was watching her for almost a month, every night on her way home which was starting to get on her nerve. 'Oh Snape it better not be you, or so help I will totally hex you.' she thought, though some part of her wished it was him watching over her and the idea of it makes her feel that she was safe.

She ignored the dark figure in the far corner and continued walking; but she stopped when a smelly drunk bald wizard blocked her way staring at her with hunger. She froze as her heart began to beat faster than normalcy could permit. The man was wearing a quite dirty sleeveless shirt and trousers; she can see his yellow stained teeth as man smiled at her slowly advancing forward, drawing closer and closer towards her. She immediately grabbed the wand from her pocket but felt a tight grip on her wrists and saw the man hand holding her so tight that she screamed of pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting me? What do you want you smelly old fool?!" she yelled trying to free her self from his grip and hiding her fear.

"Well what do we have hear, a feisty little lady you are, eh?" he chuckled and without a warning he bit the skin of her neck at the same time smelling her delicious sent. She felt his hardness touching her abdomen as the drunk wizard leaned his body against her. Tears was falling from her eyes as she screamed of agony.

"SNAPE!!! SNAPE!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!" she screamed hoping he would appear and rescue her.

"Crucio!" was the last word Hermoine heard when both she and the man fell to the ground. Before she lost consciousness, she heard footsteps coming towards her and the cries of the drunken wizard trembling in pain caused by the Cruciatus curse.

"Severus." The last word she spoke before everything went black.

* * *

Any guess who that man may be?

I plan to post the 6th chapter after I got atleast 25 reviews...just a goal...Oh and I'm planning to live up with my rating so M rated chapters are coming but probably not in chapter 6

I'm so excited to publish the next chapters (I'm done with my 6th and 7th and i swear if I don't receive my 25th review those remaining chaps will go unpublished)

Tell me what you think....


	7. A Man's Vow

**Chapter 6: Draco's Vows**

"Hermione? Hermione wake up!" said the familiar voice. Hermione was slowly regaining her consciousness and felt a gentle hand patting her cheek as she groaned and called for Severus' name. She slowly opened her eyes expecting a dark haired man, but instead met a young blonde kneeling beside her wearing a smirk on his face as he looked into her disappointed expression.

"Expecting someone else?" he mused receiving a playful slap on the shoulder and a hug from the damsel who was distressed. Hermione's once disappointed look changed into relief and gratitude towards the young Malfoy. She was so thankful at Draco she gave him a tight hug which suprised her rescuer yet received her welcomingly as tears started to fall from her tear duct and trembled from her emotion.

It was a first for Draco. He had not seen a woman especially Hermione cry in front of him but being as gentleman as he tries to be, he held her tighter and caressed her back comforting her in the best possible way that he can.

"Shhh, now, now Hermione, he's gone. Everything is fine now. I'm here for you, don't be afraid." he gently pulled away from her, handed her his handkerchief and used his thumb to wipe her tears.

'His hands are soft' she thought and gave Draco a smile.

"What happened? Where's that bloody old fool? And why are you here?" Draco laughed at the questions. 'Now that's the Hermione I knew' he thought.

"For your first question, I hit that man with a cruciatus curse and you passed out when you both fell on the ground..." she nodded as she recalled her last memory of that scene.

"...second, he ran off, limping I might add and third..." Draco paused, thinking whether he should tell her that he has been following her for almost a month.

"I was just a few blocks away when I heard a scream, so I ran towards here and so you with that man." he said casually but not convincingly. She knew he wasn't telling the truth and he knew she was not convinced yet he hoped she'll shrug it off but knowing Hermione, it might be a slight chance.

The young wizard stood on his feet and offered her a hand which she gladly accepted.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Malloy smiled. The evening air was starting get chilly causing Hermione to slightly shiver as the cool air hits the areas where her skin was exposed.

"We better get going its getting cold out here." Without waiting for Hermione's reply, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and apparated. After a few seconds, they appeared a few blocks from their place where no Smuggle can see them.

They walked silently towards Hermione's flat in total silence with Draco on heightened alert for any possible danger, maintaining a close distance to his companion while Hermione, was in deep thought on whether it was Draco who has been following her. Determined to get something out from the man who helped her, she invited him inside her abode.

Draco cocked his eyebrow and eyed her with interest smelling something fishy. Hermione pleaded with a puppy eyed face trying to look cute.

"I just, want someone to accompany with me tonight..." she lowered her head and turned away from him hoping that Draco will fall to her dramatic effect.

"...'cause...I'm...I'm scared." she said softy but enough for her companion to hear. Draco smirked at her effort of manipulation.

"Okay, I'll come in. But I won't stay for too long okay."

After getting acquainted with Hermione's house, Draco did have a taste. He noticed that every room differs from the other when it comes to their styles of decoration though all in all her house has a certain Victorian-like essence.

Hermione and Draco stayed in the study in front of the fireplace sitting on the carpet with a glass of Fire whisky on their hands. They started their conversation with light topics and maintaining a close distance from each other.

Hermione waited for Draco to have his 3rd glass of Firewhisky before she decided to ask the questions she had been dying to ask. She didn't have the guts to ask him when they had a chat during the time they were having breakfast at his place since she didn't if she could trust him.

"Draco?"

"Yes, 'Mione? Can I call you 'Mione?"

"That's fine with me..." then she was silent, thinking on whether or not she should proceed. Draco noticed that she was in deep thought and waited for her to let that thing out, whatever it is that was bothering her.

"Draco, I hope you don't mind me asking, why are you here anyway?" Draco almost choked at her question.

"I beg your pardon? Why am I here? I don't understand, you invited me..."

"That's not what I meant." she interrupted.

"Then what DO you mean?"

" Last time I heard was you were living with your Mum, but I was surprised to be honest that you left your Manor and started living next door. Why did you leave your house?" Draco was surprised of her inquiry.

"Oh that. Well, I had to leave the Manor. Let's just say that Mum and I had a little difference when it comes to principles."

"Is this has something to do with your Lucius?"

"Yes, actually. I found out that Mum knew were Dad was and had been communicating with him. I told her not to get involve with him anymore and convince him to surrender..." Draco's eyes were starting to fill with tears as he quickly downed another glass of his liquor.

"...but she told me that I am an ungrateful son for telling her that. So I told her that if she won't surrender Dad, then I'll leave. So, here I am." he laughed though it was not a laughter of humor Hermione knew. She moved closer to him and put his head on her shoulder as tears began to fall from Draco's face into Hermione's blouse.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I'm sure your mother still loves you."

"I doubt that." Draco sniffed raising his head to look at her and continued, " I tipped some Aurors and I went with them as they raid the Manor but Dad wasn't there only Mum. She was so mad at me that she started yelling at me. She said that she disowns me, hate me, wished that I was not her son..." and with that he broke into tears again.

Hermione held Draco's tight and comforted him feeling guilty for asking yet proud for making him vent out his feeling. It was a first for her to see him cry and she was proud at him for doing so. She did not find a man who cries weak but instead she found those men of having true emotions, capable of love, of being hurt, capable of being human. She suddenly wondered whether she will be able to see Snape cry in front of her and be able to comfort him.

'Oh that man, I would so like to put me arms around him. I want to smell him, hold him tight-wait! Draco's crying for heaven's sake! Snap out of it Hermione! You insensitive fool!" a voice told her.

After he was finished sobbing, Draco pulled himself from her and gave her a sweet and sincere smile Hermione had ever seen him give before.

"I know why you invited me here."

"You do?" Hermione asked feeling a rush of blood rising in her head.

"Yes, I am actually good at Legillimency. I have read your mind Hermione, and yes, I HAVE been following you," she was surprised at his revelation and jabbed Draco into the arm which made him winced in pain.

"What did you that for?" he protested.

"You've been reading my mind? And you've been stalking me? How-Why-?" Hermione stood with her fists in a tight ball. Draco raised his hand guarding himself motioning away from her impending attack.

"Wait let me explain."

"Oh please do Mr. Malfoy!" she spat slowly advancing toward him.

"Yes, I have read your mind, but on occasional only. I swear!"

"And the stalking?"

"I'm not stalking you! I was only following you" 'Wait, that didn't go right' he thought.

"They are just the same you moron!" Draco immediately jumped off his feet but stood frozen when Hermione's wand was an inch from his neck.

"Why are you following me?" Hermione's tone was rising indicating that she's not to be mess with.

"I made a vow to follow you, protect you! I swear!"

"Protect me?"

"Yes. I swore that I will follow and protect you no matter what."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Is that why you're living next to me? Is that it?" he nodded. Hermione became a little bit calmer and lowered her wand which gave Draco a sigh of relief.

"Look, I don't know why I should protect you but I did it anyway."

"Who ordered you?"

"I can't tell. I made an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone." he lied. There were both silent. Hermione has no idea who and why would that person order Draco to protect her though she has a hunch that she might be in trouble.

"Does this have to do with Lucius?"

"Again, Hermione, I don't know." Although she has no evidence as to why but she hoped that it was Severus who wanted Draco to protect her.

"Did Severus order you to do this?"

"Again, unbreakable vow." Draco said emphasizing the last two words and laughed with amusement and Hermione cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"What's so funny?"

"I've noticed that you have been calling his name ever since the attack. My, my, Granger, I'm starting to think there is something going on between the both of you." he smirked while Hermione rolled her eyes yet failed to suppress the blush on her face.

"So tell me, what's going on? Did my method work than I expected?" Draco moved closer anchoring his arm over her shoulder.

"Ooops! it's getting late Draco. You better go, I'm tires." she said forcing a yawn. Draco chuckled and began to leave the room and was accompanied by Hermione. Before he exited he turned to Hermione and said, "Remember Granger, I will be watching you." he teased and was pushed outside by Hermione before slamming the door into his face.

Next day after Draco's revelation, Hermione was surprised to see Draco waiting for her outside her house, she figured it would be futile for him to hide himself from her while following her around after what he just told her last night.

"Good Morning Hermione!" He greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Draco. So, I guess from now on, you will be walking with me to the Ministry is that it? Draco nodded.

"And coming home?"

"I'll be waiting outside the building."

"Uhhuh" she nodded feeling she has no choice. During their journey to Hermione's workplace, they both found themselves enjoying their walk and decided to continue their routine until one of them decides to stop.

Hermione upon arriving in her office began pondering as to whom would want her to be protected. She began deducing the potential people. 'Remus? Nah, I don't so; Harry? Why not, but...' her deep thought was cut short when her door slammed open and saw Severus panting. Hermione stood from her chair and walked around her desk to approach the man while Severus shut the door closed grabbed Hermione by the hand and slammed her into the wall though not enough to cause her pain.

"Mr. Snape what's the matter?"

"Are you alright?" Severus eyed her with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I met Draco outside."

"Oh, he told you." Then suddenly she felt Severus moved closer to her that they were an inch apart and raised her head to face him. His hands cupping her face while the other on her was close to him that she can feel him breathing and can smell his scent and suddenly a twisted knot was felt on her stomach.

'Sandalwood, hmm.. I like it.' she thought as she closed her eyes enjoying his scent.

"Look at me." he said in his slow silky voice. She swallowed her saliva and looked at his dark eyes. She knew that he was penetrating her mind, if it would have been another person she would've already hex him but since it was Severus, it was alright with her.

Severus entered her mind passing through her memories concentrating the events that happened that night until he saw her in the middle of the night walking alone until he noticed the bald drunk wizard blocking her way. He watched with disgust and agony as the events unfold in front of him hearing her cries as the man attacked her, her screams calling his name.

"Hermione." the present Hermione heard him whisper as she felt his hands tremble sensing what he was seeing was the horrid past of last night.

It pained Severus so much to see her call his name but wasn't there for her aide. He then heard a familiar voice shoot a Cruciatus spell at the attacker and turned to see Draco approaching from the dark corner.

" It's about time!" Severus yelled at the image of Draco kicking the trembling wizard on the rib threatening him and ordering him to ran away which the old wizard obliged as soon as he was able to regain himself and took off.

As Severus delve deeper into Hermione's thought she felt his body leaning closer to her and his hold was beginning to tight until he removed his hands from her body and put both his hands on the wall maintaining his close distance to the witch in front of him but dare not to meet her eyes. He felt a pang in his heart, like someone had pierced it. The last image he saw was Draco entering her house and decided he would not delve further from that afraid of what had happened behind those closed doors. 'Why am I so angry? Am I jealous?' he asked himself though he knew that answer to his question.

Hermione held his face caressing his thumb, she has no idea why she did that but touching him for her felt good, so damn good. She knew he heard her screams and feared that he felt guilty though admission from him was surely slim.

"Look at me." and now she was pleading for their eyes to meet which Severus, though reluctantly at first, glanced back at her.

"I'm okay now, thank Draco for that." she smiled but Snape scowled at her and grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"And I'm pretty damn bloody sure you showed him how grateful you are?" Hermione was surprised at his anger, she was starting to compare her to a woman. Up until now, she still couldn't predict his mood. He'd be kind and sweet to her then the next he'll be snarky and moody.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said in a high tone, Snape was about to respond when Hermione's secretary entered and was surprised to see Hermione and Snape in their position. Snape noticed he was so close to Hermione and released her and exited the room leaving again a confused Hermione.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you guys." the secretary blushed and smirked at her boss. Hermione rolled her eyes and knew that she and Severus will definitely be the main topic of office gossip.

Office hours are finally over, and Hermione was relieved and excited to go home now that someone will accompany her. She hates to admit that she felt lonely at times living alone. She was about to leave her office when Snape entered and they were both standing in front of each other beside the door.

" Miss Granger, do you have a minute?" Snape said in a clam voice. 'I really can't understand this man.' she told herself.

"Well I'm actually in a hurry..." she said as she thought of Draco waiting outside the Ministry.

"We can talk while walking, I just really need to talk to you." Hermione blushed and nodded. Snape stepped aside and extended his arm.

"Ladies first." His expression was unreadable bit still Hermione couldn't help herself from smiling as she walked ahead of him. They exited her office but did not escape the suspicious glances and murmurs of the staff nearby. Snape noticed the women giggling and talking in soft voices while giving them glances which made him cocked his eyebrow and looks at Hermione. The young witch looked back at him and met his eyes, asking her what the hell was going on. She knew what they were gossiping about, and so she just giggled at Snape's look of inquiry.

"I'll tell you later " she whispered. One of the younger male staff walk passed them and gave Severus thumbs up and winked with a wide smile slowly nodding his head in the process. Snape stopped walking and glared at the young wizard but seemed that didn't budge the young man a bit. Noticing that her companion she turned to see the exchange between the two and chuckled, grabbing Severus' hand and pulled him closer to her as they walked through the hall and entered a lift.

They were pushed further inside the lift as people began to enter. Severus pulled Hermione closer to his body as he leaned at the far corner of the lift standing behind Hermione. Slowly, Hermione held loose of his hand but maintain the palm of her hand touching with his. She fiddled the tips of her fingers against Severus' rough palm while maintaining a casual posture as if she wasn't doing anything. Her touch made the tip of Severus' hair raised feeling, an electricity rippling inside his spine. Hermione bit her lower lip as she felt Severus responded with her touch slowly playing his fingers with soft her fingers. She felt his breathe heating her hair sensing him smell her fragrance which sent sensation through her entire body.

They knew there were other people inside the area but they did not care nor care what the others may think. It was that very moment that they felt they were the only thing that exists and nothing else mattered. Slowly Severus hands shifted to Hermione hips slowly making from the back of her hips moving towards the anterior part with only the tip of his middle finger touching her blouse. His plan to talk to her was now gone and was apparently at a lost with their current state and if they go on any longer, Hermione knew she would definitely wet her knickers.

'This is not going well as I planned' Severus thought as he continued caressing her, teasing her and making her shiver to his delight. Hermione was enjoying what he was doing yet she knew she should stop it before she cannot hold herself and jump into him in that very room ignoring the people inside it.

"Severus." she whispered controlling herself not to give even a softest moan.

"Hmmm?"

Hermione held his hands and removed them from her hips snapping Severus back irritated but at the same time relieved for he might go too far that he might regret.

"You have something to discuss with me, right?"

"Oh that." he said causally.

The lift stopped its motion and quickly, the lift became empty as people began to move their way towards the exit building as if sensing freedom outside the ministry. Snape followed Hermione and began to discuss his plan.

"I heard that the lab you have been using in the Ministry to test for Potions is too small for all of you to work on and the instruments are insufficient..." Hermione stopped and raised her arm on top of his chest making halting him in the process.

"Wait, you heard? Do you not use the lab in the Ministry?"

"No. I have my own lab." Hermione's eyes grew wide open and her jaw automatically dropped. She never thought that a man like Severus could afford to have his own lab, well maybe own a few instruments but not a laboratory.

"How come you never told us-Wait-let me guess, you don't want to let us know because you don't like to share." she crossed her arms over her breasts raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I am a very private person. I don't like anybody going in and out of my house." he began walking followed by Hermione who was still in awe at the man beside her. ' You never fail to surprise me Severus which makes you even hotter and your voice, urgh, so sexy.' she thought.

"Miss Granger, going back to _your_ problem with the lab..."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I will tell you if you let me finish." he said hinting a slight irritation which made Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again, the sulky Snape is back.' she told herself.

"I have a proposition for you..."

"What is it?" she interrupted.

"Miss Granger!"

"Sorry, continue...please" When Snape was about open his mouth they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione!" Both Severus and Hermione stopped and saw Draco waving at them standing beside the fountain. Severus scowled. He has nothing against the young Malfoy as a matter of fact he has a high regards to the young man but at the moment he wasn't pleased to see him. It made his irritation to him even worse when he saw Hermione jumped in joy and ran towards Draco, hugged him and by the looks of it, was glad to see each other. The sight made Severus turned away feeling like someone had crumpled his heart. He had no idea why he was feeling like that but he knew he doesn't like the feeling.

Draco saw Severus' reaction when he gave Hermione a welcoming hug. He smirked and held Hermione tighter when Severus turned back and met his eyes. 'Oh he's jealous alright.' he thought which made him happy at the realization. He pulled himself from Hermione and fixed a stand of her hair that was covering her hair pushing the strand at the back of her hair using his fingers making sure the tips touched her cheek. Pretending he just noticed Hermione's companion, Draco greeted the man advancing towards them with a wide smile. He saw Severus' hands had gone pale closing his fist in a tight ball.

" Nice to see you Snape."

"Malfoy" he scowled. Hermione did not like Snape's response and glared at him. Ignoring her sharp stare Severus turned to Hermione with his back facing Draco.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" he said without giving Draco a glance and moved closer to Hermione, being territorial.

"I'm here to take Hermione home."

"Mr. Malfoy, I think Miss Granger here is capable enough to go home on her own."

"I know that. But after what happened last night I'd rather not take the risk."

"No need to worry. I'll take her home." Draco saw Hermione blushed after what Snape said. Before he could respond Hermione interrupted.

"It's okay Severus, he can come with us." Severus looked at her and raised his eyebrow and leaned his head towards her touching cheek-to-cheek. Hermione felt she was about to be hypnotized by their closeness and his fragrance. What made matters worse for her is when Snape whispered to her ear in his slow, deep, silky voice.

"But I want to talk to you in private." he said. 'I so want to do him right now.' she thought, 'Snap out of it Hermione! He's your former teacher!" said the voice inside her head. She snapped back and said, "Its okay, I trust him." The words that she uttered gave a piercing feeling to Snape, he realized that he was not fond of the idea that Hermione trusted another man other than her friends, other than-him-though he was not sure if she even trusts him.

"Let's go." Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and began to walk dragging her with him. Hermione looked back at Draco gesturing him to follow in which the young wizard obliged maintaining a distance between him and Snape.

'What's the matter with them?' Hermione asked herself wondering what's up with the two of them for she was feeling a tension rising between them. They walked in silence making Hermione feel more uncomfortable so she opened her mouth and spoke.

"So Snape, about your proposal..."

"A proposal? My, my Severus proposing already? You two haven't dated yet." Draco interrupted. Hermione laughed yet gave Draco a look telling him to shut his mouth before Snape explode.

"I never said proposal, it's a proposition." Severus corrected.

" And the difference is?" Draco smiled teasingly and received a playful slap at the shoulder from Granger. 'That's it. I can't take this display of-whatever this is!' Snape told himself. He stopped making Hermione collide with his lean body. He wrapped his arm around her and glared at Draco as if telling the young man 'hands off' before they apparated.

Appearing at the same spot as Draco and her did the night before, Hermione was then pulled by Severus as he began to walk fast.

"Snape, what is wrong with you? Why did you leave Draco behind?" she yelled.

"I told you I want to talk in private."

They only stopped walking when they reached the front steps of Hermione's home.

"Miss Granger, I propose that starting tomorrow I'm going to let you use my lab for your work together with myself." Hermione was taken aback. 'Work in his lab, in his house, with him...closer to him. Oh Merlin, what's happening?'

"Well?"

"I-I, I thought you don't want anybody going in and out of your house?"

"You're not just anybody Miss Granger so you're excluding from the list of 'anybody'"

'And did I mention because I want to be closer to you?" said the voice in Severus' head. Hermione thought for a moment weighing the possibilities of being close to him and a possible disaster that comes with it.

"My instruments are advance and the area is being enough to occupy a class." he said hoping to be able to encourage her.

"How can I use your lab when I'm at my office on work days? Surely you would know that weekend will not suffice for me to test all my assigned Potions."

"You can come after work."

'Hmm...After work...a possible dinner with Snape. Late at night hooplas with him...very tempting-Oh stop that Hermione! You're such a flirt!'

"Okay. But I can't start tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I will be going to the Burrow tomorrow. It's Arthur's birthday."

"Oh that." Both of them received a letter from the Minister inviting them to his Birthday. Hermione was thrilled, she has wanted to see her old friends but unfortunately work had kept her busy, Severus, in the other hand, was not interested.

"Aren't you coming tomorrow?" she asked expecting Severus' response.

"I'd rather not." Though she knew he wasn't going coming from his mouth about his refusal really disappointed her. Inside her was a slightest hope for the possibility of enjoying the party with him.

"Oh, I see. I hope you change your mind, I'm sure it will be fun. Goodnight.-Oh Draco! How long have you been standing there?" she saw Draco not far from them with a smile on his face.

"Long enough to hear you two going to be lab mates." Draco then looked at Snape and received a glare...again. Hermione bid them goodnight and entered her house, after she disappeared behind the door, Snape turned to Draco and said, "Let's talk." Without waiting for a reply he then walked toward Draco's house.

Upon entering his abode, Draco offered Severus to stay for dinner in which his former Professor immediately refused, saying, "I won't be long." They stayed in Draco's study offering his guest to sit and again received a refusal. While Draco was comfortably sitting on his sofa, Snape decided to stand in front of the fireplace turning his back on Draco.

"And what do I owe you this pleasure Severus?" he said teasingly.

"Draco..."

"Oh, it's Draco now huh? Tired of calling me by my surname?" Ignoring the young wizard Snape continued.

"...how come you didn't tell me that she was almost sexually assaulted? Was I not clear when I told you to follow her? To keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, it was crystal clear. And that's what I have been doing for the past few weeks. And besides, I was about to tell you this morning but you suddenly took off when I said 'something happened to Hermione', you didn't let me finish."

"I saw what you did to that man."

"You saw? Did you use Legillimency on her?"

"Yes, she allowed me." Draco's eyebrow raised remembering Hermione's reaction when she discovered him penetrating into her mind. 'Maybe she prefers Snape doing the penetrating." he thought.

"You cast a Cruciatus spell at the man."

"He was attacking her!" Draco cried.

"You know it's illegal to use that curse!" he spat.

"So? Like he'll sue me, don't worry I was only defending Hermione."

"Don't worry? If you have only responded earlier that man wouldn't have attacked her!"

"I thought she can handle him. Well if you're so concern about Hermione why don't you keep an eye on her!"

'Maybe I will' Snape thought.

"Are you sure you're mad at me for not doing a good job as her 'shadow' and not reacting on time ? Or maybe you're mad at me because I was the one who defended her when she was calling for your help? Surely you heard her scream your name. You must hate yourself right now for not being there." Snape was silent. Draco knew that he had hit home run and at that moment he had proven how much Hermione means to Severus through his silence.

"I saw you entering her house last night." Snape said in a calmer voice.

" Yeah so?"

"Did you touch her?" Draco was surprised at his question.

"What?"

"I said did you take advantage of her?" Snape began to shout as different images of Draco and Hermione doing things he hopes did not happen popped in his head. Draco was beginning to feel insulted at what Severus surely has been thinking.

"Oh, you mean shag her? Well no! What made you think that? Do you not trust me?"

"Do you like her?" Snape turned and moved quickly towards him, his hand ready to throw a jab at the young man if he gave a wrong answer.

"What's not to like? She's smart, she's funny, fun to be with. A one of a kind." he said, realizing Snape's intense jealousy towards him.

'True.' Snape thought. He was beginning to cool down as he realize that he was making a fool of himself for asking Draco such ridiculous questions. 'Severus, get a hold of yourself you old git! So what if he likes her, that's none of your business!' said the voice inside him.

"It's getting late. I have to go." before Snape leave the room Draco warned him.

"Someone must rethink where he stands with Hermione 'coz you know many men out there would love to have her. So if I were that SOMEONE, I would definitely waste no time. Who knows I might change my mind and pursue her."

Snape said nothing and left leaving Draco sitting in his study scheming about his next move. 'Maybe Severus just needs a little push or maybe a painful kick in the head. Hmm...I guess it will need every Slytherine tactics I got under my sleeves for them to realize what's in front of them" Draco then stood and held his head eye.

"Starting today, I vow that I will do my very best to make Severus and Hermione end up with each other!" he said as evil grin begins to show on his face.


	8. The Real Agenda

**Chapter 7: The Minister and the Potion Master's Secret**

_'Arrrghh, that man!'_

Hermione clenched her fist in a tight ball and stumped her way out of Severus' office before slamming the door shut behind her as forceful as she could, receiving glances from the people who passed her, wondering what happened between the two. The young witch thought that Snape had finally found a way to show courtesy or even a slightest kindness towards her after he had shown that he was capable of doing such yesterday.

She thought that they were starting to feel something for each other after what happened in the lift-or so she thought-perhaps it was only she who was starting to feel something.

_'He called me by my name for Heaven's sake! The lift, his touch, what was that to him then?' _The very thing that was bugging her was Snape's change of attitude towards her in which she has no idea what she had done to anger him as if his life depends on it.

"Stupid git!" she cried once she entered her office caring not if the git himself heard her though she hoped he did. Pacing back and forth as if she was about to cause a fire on the carpet, she wondered what might have triggered his sulkiness towards her this time though she knew she did nothing wrong. 'Maybe it's the weather, or maybe it's just his thing. Yeah, that's it. It's him, not me.' she told herself. She thought she should be getting used to his mood swings since she had been his student for sixteen years but again she was wrong and realized that there was really no way of reading that man.

"No wonder he's such a good spy." she muttered.

Dwelling back to the event that happened a moment ago, Hermione felt sorry remembering when she saw in his eyes, the way he looked at her, it was not all anger. She thought there was pain in it, the way he looked at her, yelled at her as if she had hurt him in so many levels. A sudden pang in her stomach began to throb and she had no idea why she was feeling that way. _'Wait, no idea? I thought you're starting to have feelings for that man?' _asked the voice inside her.

_'I don't know. Maybe I don't, but-why do I feel sorry for him? Damn it Severus! What have you done to me!' _She realized that she was not only bothered by Severus' regards towards her but also she was beginning to get confused with her feelings towards the Potions Master. She slumped into her chair, placed her arms on top of the desk and laid her head on top of her arms, feeling defeated and exhausted from thinking too much, thinking too much of-him.

A knock from the door relieved her from her misery and she lifted her head to see her secretary peeking through the door asking if it was okay for her to enter. Hermione nodded and what she saw ignited her fury that was almost vanished before the secretary entered. Her secretary holding a stack of parchments in which no doubt contains newly invented 'miracle' potions that she was surely, thanks to certain Potions Master, was assigned for her to test their potencies.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Snape requested you..."

"Requested?" Hermione interrupted, arching her eyebrow in the process. Knowing Snape, the word 'request' was not in his vocabulary.

"Err-ordered...you to test these Potions." Gingerly, her secretary placed the parchments on her desk and slowly stepped back as she waited for her boss' response. After what she had witnessed a while ago, she knew her boss and Mr. Snape was in a heated warfare in which only the two of them knew what it was all about. ' A lover's quarrel ' the secretary had told her colleague who also witnessed Hermione's dramatic exit from Snape's office.

"But he had given me my assignments just the other day? I haven't even passed a report." Hermione said in a tone that was no doubt cries irritation in her part. It was clear to her that Severus was making her work life more miserable than it already was, and to think that she had agreed to work in his lab, in his house, with him. She was beginning to think that she may have made a mistake on that one.

"That's what I told him Miss Granger."

"And what did he say?"

"He ignored me and just went back to his office." the secretary said with a shrug. Burning anger was starting to build up inside her, she was then determined to face him and end whatever it is they were having. She began to create images inside her mind; Her tearing his body apart, shooting hexes at him, laughing her lungs out as she watch him cry in agony, hearing him beg for her. 'Severus begging, hmmm...now that's kinky-Oh Hermione, there you go again!' scolded by the voice inside her.

As Griffindor character flowed within the entirety of her system, Hermione stood and began to stride out of her office, her mind unclear of what to say to the man yet still determined to face him while her secretary followed her with slight trepidation.

Hermione immediately arrived in front of his office without any hindrance from his staff, as a matter of fact, he doesn't have any, not even a secretary which did not surprised Hermione for as long as she knew Snape, the man trusts no one probably not even his shadow with the exception of Dumbledore of course. The man surely has some issues that must be addressed and Hermione thought that someday it will be resolved, though she doubt if that day will ever happen if the man himself does not cooperate or even admit that he has a problem.

Surprised at what she saw when she swung the door open and entered his office without knocking, she absentmindedly shut the door behind her not noticing her secretary still outside and probably hit the door when she slammed it shut. Hermione saw Severus with his eyes closed, jaw dropping , his left hand on the table while the other, was doing something under the desk and by the look on his face, he was pleasuring himself.

'Was he-Did he just?' She tried to look away but remained still, frozen in her position as she swallowed her saliva and felt that her lips began to dry.

Upon hearing the door shut Severus jerked and opened his eyes and met the shocked stare of Hermione, her face was blushing and she was sweating. Severus was as shocked as her as he began to sweat profusely, his face and lips became paler, his eyes widened in horror and his heart beat paced faster than before Hermione caught him.

'Oh Shit!' he thought.

He felt embarrassed for being caught, embarrassed that she of all people caught him, too damn well embarrassed that the woman that had been occupying his mind caught him while doing the deed. He wanted to disappear and vanish into the oblivion; or perhaps who could find a way to melt him from top to bottom until his whole being will be vaporized and be soon long forgotten from this dark cruel world. He knew these are not possible and that's why we must think of away to turn the situation around.

"Miss Granger!" he shouted at the top of his lungs waking Hermione from her wandering mind. Hermione remained still and silent, feeling the fury rising inside the man in front of her as his face turned from pale to red, much redder than she had ever seen him before. Though he never did have a color that accentuates his feature.

"Does knocking at the door before entering not appeal to you greatly? Or perhaps you thought too highly of yourself that you find the courtesy of knocking at the door is too low for you?" he was mad, clearly mad for the embarrassment that he had undergone.

Anger and contempt are his best weapons in hiding his true emotions and thanks to those two he was still alive and kicking. He does not know when will this facade of his end but he guessed that they will always be a part of him, though at that moment he wasn't pretending, he was angry, embarrassed, offended and hurt by the young witch before him.

Of all the people who could have done this to him, Hermione Granger was never on his mind, which he hated himself for feeling such. Sure, Lily Evans was much worthy of hurting him, for she was everything to him, the only existence that kept him alive and breathing, and the very thing that kept him from crossing the thin line to insanity. Yes, she had hurt him, and he had forgiven her but still the pain of what he had done to her, to her family still stings like it was only yesterday.

Hermione had no idea how to approach the situation. She admitted that she was wrong and he had every right to be angry with her but she also has the right to be mad at him, right? Masturbating, in his office and need not bother to lock the door, wherein she was just few feet away from him. 'Horny bastard!' she thought.

Though for a few seconds when she saw his expression while jerking himself like a mad man entering an eternal bliss, she felt hotness radiating inside her as if the sight of him pleasuring himself triggered something within her that had been sleeping in a long period of time.

"I'm sorry." she said softly trying not to meet his gaze, those were the only words that she was capable of saying after what she had just witnessed. Try as she might, the image of him upon her entrance to his office cannot be vanished from her mind and she was afraid that it will stay with her for the rest of her life.

Her determination to confront him seemed to escape into her intelligent mind, for now she had no idea why she was in there and even regretted for not knocking. She knew she was angry at him but forgot the reason because at that moment all she felt was shame for barging in unannounced and a little bit...horny?

"What do you want?" he asked maintaining a rigid posture, trying not to move in hopes that the young witch did not notice what he was doing though he doubt it. Straightening herself up, she moved a few steps closer to his desk and stopped when she saw Severus moved closer to the barrier that hides half of his body, feeling uneased by her attempt to motion towards him. She cleared her throat and looked away but failed to suppress the blush in her face.

"Well, I just received new assigned Potions to test."

"I know that Miss Granger since I was the one who assigned it to you."

"Have you forgotten MISTER SNAPE, that you have already given me assignments just the other day?"

"Yes, actually I do Miss Granger."

"Then why the hell did you assign it to me then?" Hermione's voice raised as her knuckles began to turn pale as she tightens her wrist into a ball and her face was as red as an apple. Severus thought he can see smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils. This image of Hermione he found to be quite alluring as he tried to hide his amusement towards the witch.

"Because everyone is so busy with their work." he said calmly looked down at his parchment and fixing it with his hand while his other remained under the desk holding his hard, swelling member. She knew that he did not care what she might think and feel, disregarding her like a some stupid child which aggravated her emotion even more.

"And I'm not? Mr. Snape..." Severus widened his eyes in sheer terror when he noticed Hermione advancing towards him. He raised his hand signaling Hermione to a halt.

"Stay where you are Granger!" his voice was beginning to show fear. Hermione smirked at his reaction and remained still although inside her was an urging feeling to mess with the wizard and make a fool of himself. The goodness inside her, on the other hand, prevailed and decided not to go about with her scheme...for now.

"Snape, I'm not even finished with my work how can you expect me to pass my reports on time when you keep on giving me additional assignments."

"My, my, Miss Granger I always thought that you were up to any challenge presented before you. Are you admitting that you are incapable of doing your responsibility as a committee member?" he said mocking her capabilities though he himself painfully admit that he admired her when it comes to her work ethics, he found that she was one in a million when it comes to her brilliance in potion making. Even during her Hogwarts days when she flawlessly recalled certain ingredients that Snape had asked the class was he sure she will succeed in any career she will choose; even though he showed his admiration through ignoring her efforts and regarding her as an insufferable Know-It-All.

Hermione lowered her head and felt slightly ashamed of herself for complaining before even contemplating on trying because that has never been her attitude. She would usually ignore the possible obstacles she might encounter and disregards the limitations and delimitations before her because likes new challenges and never a fan of predictabilities and consistencies with her work. She prefers to juggle theories after theories, inventing new approach with grace and flexibility and she was damn proud of it.

But now, she admittedly agreed with Snape.

"I'm just-stating a fact. I, I don't want to disappoint you...that's all." she said softly daring not to gaze upon Severus' eyes. Unconsciously, Snape's approval of her had always been one of the very things she wanted to achieve yet failed to accomplish for she has high regards to the man, most especially now that he was not just her former professor and colleague for her, she considered him as the man she adored, the man she wanted to know more, the man she wanted to have a keen interest in her, the man that is more to her than she ever realized.

Severus shifted uncomfortably as he began to digest every word the witch uttered. He was surprised that his opinion of her mattered although he knew even before that she wanted to impress him which vexed him greatly but the fact that he mattered to her made his heart leapt at the same time melted as he watched the woman look down, feeling ashamed. Between the both of them, it should be him who should feel ashamed. Ashamed for treating her badly, ashamed of belittling her and ashamed for cowardly hiding his true feelings for her.

"I doubt that." Severus said with softly and full of sincerity behind his tone. Hermione looked up at him with a confused face and noticed a twitch at the side of his lips.

"Miss Granger, I assigned them to you because I know for a fact that you are capable of finishing it before the deadline most especially now that you have the freedom to access my laboratory. Need I remind you that my laboratory has all the equipments you need and you can test no more than five potions at a time. And besides, knowing that I'll be working with you, surely an extra hand from yours truly will be enough for you to finish your work in time."

"You will help me?"

"If you ask me and I see fit to be of service, why not?" Still silent, Hermione wondered if she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Severus helping her never entered her mind though for what He had done for the Order surely she should have considered him to give a helping hand. Severus waited for Hermione to speak, but when he did not hear any, he snorted and muttered. "Gryffindor foolishness. You think you can do everything without any help, eh?"

"What! I will never refuse a hand especially when I need one!" she protested

"Well?"

"Well, What?"

"What are you waiting for? Go back to work!" he shooed her and Hermione turned on her heels as she began to walk towards the door then suddenly she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Before I forget, if you can't fight the urge, then do please have the courtesy of locking your door or even better, raising your wards when you're doing your...your...'.' You're still in the office you know." she said as she opened the door wide with a triumphant smirk in her face but before she was able to exit the office Snape began to call for her.

"Miss Granger!" he shouted and cleared his throat after he received a sharp glare from the witch. "Please lock the door." he said softly turning away from her gaze. Locking the door up, Hermione widened her eyes and dropped her jaw but did not utter a word as she left the premise.

Snape leaned back on his chair and sighed deeply wiping the sweat that was all over his face. 'That went well.' he thought. Realizing the placement of his hand on his manhood, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. _'Now where was I? Oh yes.' _

So he began to slowly stroke his hand up and down against his swelling member as he continued his imagination with Hermione naked, spreading her legs before him and touching herself with great pleasure, screaming his name then her mouth licking his head, playing it with her soft and smooth hand, pleading him to touch her, ravishing her skin-to-skin, imagining her asking for him to enter his hard swollen cock inside her tight entrance. His slow hand-movement began to pace faster and he started to scream her name.

"Oh..Yes..Arrgh...Hermione!" he shuddered as he finally came with delight.

As expected, Draco was waiting outside the Ministry with the same glowing smile that he had every time they meet looking like a young child who was waiting for a long time until Christmas finally arrived and he can finally open his presents. Hermione forgot to mention that she was going straight to the Burrow for the party and surely, Draco was not invited. Biting her lower lip, she walked towards the young wizard while thinking on how to tell Draco that she wouldn't be needing his...what do you call it...service?

"All set?" Draco said offering his arm for her to clutch her hand. Hermione liked this new Draco, the gentleman that he was no doubt any girl will definitely fall for him.

"Well, I...Draco...I have something to tell you." Draco's face turned with an expression of concern as he moved closer to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulder which made Hermione felt guiltier for Draco not being invited. Though she tried to consider bringing him with her to the party to serve as her chaperone but she doubt that the Weasleys will be thrilled to see him especially Ron and Harry.

"What's the problem, 'Mione?"

"Draco...its Arthur Weasley's birthday today and I'm invited to his birthday party at the Burrow, so I figured..."

"You figured it would best for me not to come along with you." Draco interrupted. He was hurt but he did not why. He knew he wasn't invited , and he had no reason to go at the Burrow yet inside him felt he was being left out. Perhaps for the first time, he felt lonely, he wanted to have what Harry Potter have: friends and family. He pretended not to care and give Hermione a reassuring smile and hoping she won't feel guilty of him not being invited. For the last couple of days she had been his only friend and companion and he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable around him.

"Don't worry, I understand. But I will still go with you just to be sure that you arrive inside the Burrow safely." Hermione was touched for thinking of her safety despite what she intended him to do.

"Oh Draco, don't bother, I don't think it would be a good idea if they see you."

"We'll just apparate outside the house, and I'll be staying there until I see you enter Weasley's house."

"But Draco it wouldn't be fair to you..."

"I insist."

"Giving Miss Granger a hard time, I see." said the familiar voice which startled Hermione and Draco. Hermione spun around and saw Severus Snape standing behind her with a smug on his face and immediately the image of him pleasuring himself enveloped her mind. She shrugs it off and tried to put her mind on the scene in front of her. Severus turned to her and immediately she turned her back on him as to prevent herself from gazing into his hypnotic dark eyes.

"Snape, nice to see you again." Draco said with a smirk. Snape ignored the young man and walked in front of Hermione and turned to her with his back facing Draco. _'Being territorial are you, Severus?' _Draco thought with a wider smirk.

"Miss Granger, Are you ready?" Hermione looked up at the man in front of her with a confusion written all over her face. She noticed how closer their bodies with each other and she can smell Snape's scent which she had gotten used to and liked. She didn't like him blocking Draco out of her sight and wondered why he had been doing that for several times acting like a knot that disconnects the straight line of thread between her and her friend, Draco. _'But why would he do that?' _she asked herself.

When he did not receive any response from the young witch, Severus grabbed her hand and locks it with his and Hermione looked at their intertwined hands as she felt a rush of blood flowing into her face. She looked back at him with a furrow eyebrows and more perplexed reaction. She looked at his eyes intensely to see where he was getting at and saw an unreadable expression which pissed her off a little bit.

"It's Arthur Weasley's birthday, remember? We are...invited." He glanced at Draco after saying the last word trying to rub it on his face which quite worked but being Severus' favored student, he also learned the art of hiding his true emotions when he was still under the Potions Master's wing. Hermione, on the other hand, did not bother to suppress her irritation at Severus' gesture. She brushed away her hand from Severus as she moved away from him and went beside Draco.

"Let's go Draco." Severus saw the soft hands of Hermione that he just held awhile ago was not resting on the young Malfoy's smooth hands. This angered him, but he had no idea who should he be angry with, Hermione? Draco? Or to himself? He did not already like the way Hermione removed herself from his grip adding the gesture that Hermione made was definitely a sucker punch to him. Draco, on the other hand, was surprised at Hermione but feeling lightly triumphant for being chosen by the young witch to accompany her instead of the man in front of him.

"I thought you don't want me to come."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Oh..."

"Don't bother, I'll come with her." Severus interrupted advancing towards Hermione.

"But..." Before Hermione could further protest, Severus pulled her closer to him with her head landing on his chest feeling his arms around her holding her very tight as if she was his, and then she suddenly felt like her body was stretching as she was being apparated. That was the second time she experience the Side-Along apparation with her colleague; usually she would hate the feeling of side-along apparition for not having a control but with him she felt comfortable having his body pressed against her smelling her favorite scent. 'Hmm..Sandalwood.'

Hermione knew that they have already arrived at the Burrow hearing the loud chatters and the lively music playing from the house yet she remained still, closing her eyes and savoring the closeness of her body with the man she hated yet adored. Unfortunately, her little heavenly feeling was cut short when she felt Severus pushed her aside surprising her and almost lost her balance.

Severus walked in his usual stride forgetting his companion after he pushed her aside until he realized what he had done and came into a halt. He turned and saw Hermione standing at the same spot where they arrived, red faced, teary-eyed with her wand on her grip ready to hex. "Oh great." he muttered under his breath. He knew she was furious at him and he did not mean to hurt her or infuriate her it was just that he, himself, was angry at her and Draco.

"Miss Granger, if you're going to do what I think you're about to, bear in mind the consequence that comes with it." He wanted to apologize to her for hurting her but he was hurt also and thought it would be fair for the both of them to feel that way. He knew she wouldn't dare to hex him or so he thought; as he was about to turn his back on her a yellow light almost hit the side of his head and was shocked to see Hermione with her wand pointed at him. He was about to protest when Hermione cut him.

"Manhandle me again and I'll make sure I won't miss." Hermione walked past the baffled Severus and wiped the tears of her face as she braced herself with a smile and entered the Weasleys domain.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes so tight. _'This will surely be a long night.' _he thought.

As if being hexed by Hermione wasn't bad enough, Severus endured the sharp look and disdains expressions as he entered Arthur's house and met with every member of the Order from Madeye's suspicious stares from Mudungus' snorts which Severus returned with a glare.

Mrs. Weasley welcomed him with a smile though not as warm as before after what he did (accidentally) with George, though she knew Severus was making up for what he had done to her son and as for George, well, nothing has change as he muttered 'greasy git' every time he passed by. He was quite relieved though showed no concern as some (very few actually) expressed their glee for appearing at the Minister's birthday. Remus Lupin gave him a formal hand shake and a sincerest smile with his wife Tonks and their son Teddy.

Arthur Weasley was probably the most pleased person to see him as he was greeted with a cheerful handshake and a strong pat on his back.

"Ah, Severus! So glad that you could come. Hermione just arrived before you. Please help yourself, Molly made all of these."

"Thank you Arthur. Have you seen Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I think I saw her with Ron." Arthur's face shifted suddenly into a frown and stared at Severus. He looked around to make sure no one was busy with their own business and dare not to listen to their conversation. After making sure that no one is listening, the Minister leaned closer to Severus and whispered.

"I have something to discuss with you Severus." the Potions Master knew what the Minister was implying and gave a nod in reply. Mr. Weasley left him in the kitchen to entertain other guests and helped himself with the seemingly palatable delicacies that Molly had prepared.

The dining table was filled with few Ministry officers some he recognized as his colleagues, some Order members who were busy conversing and tried to ignore him, at the far side of the table was Tonks feeding her 3 year old son with Remus delightfully admiring his wife, in which Severus gave a snort.

Madeye was conversing with Charlie but his other eye was staring at him intently, Bill and Fleur was busy feeding each other while the other Weasleys were scattered in the house along with the other guests.

Severus' concentrated with his dining and admitted that Molly's cooking was the best he had tasted so far, well, not as delicious at Hogwarts but still, though he'd rather keep it to himself. He suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him and he turned to see Shacklebolt and Minerva with a glow of smile drawn on their faces.

"Severus." Minerva said, a little bit cold towards the younger man. Though she knew what had happened between him and Albus she couldn't still bare the fact that it was him who cast the Killing Curse at her long time friend. She had regarded him with respect though quite annoyed sometimes but still she considered him as her child. She knew that hating the man would be unreasonable as stated by Albu's portrait at Hogwarts, but she also knew that all wounds will eventually heal in time. It may not be soon, but someday it will.

"Severus we finally meet again." Shacklebolt said placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus did not move from his sit and gave them a nod then placed his plate on the table hoping that they would leave him be though he knew it will not happen for he was sensing that they want something from and waited for them to speak.

The Headmistress elbowed the Head of the Aurors asking him to do the first move, and Shacklebolt cleared his throat. Shacklebolt has always been few of the very people Severus admired and respected. He finds the Auror to be intelligent, disciplined, well-mannered and skillful; an all in one package that only few possessed. He was always all ears every time the man opens his mouth to speak for he never heard him utter words that never made sense.

Albus, Minerva, Ollivander, Arthur, Narcissa and surprisingly, Alastor are also few of the people he esteemed, though Lucius was once included in his list. But because of the choices that Malfoy made, Severus' respect towards his friend vanished and he hoped that he can help Draco not to make the same mistake as his father. The young Malfoy will surely go far, as long as he knew the right path and Severus made sure that he did. Everyone knew how he like Draco, and admittingly he already considered him as his family though at times, especially around Hermione, that the young lad may get into Severus' nerves.

"Severus, may we have a word with you?" the Auror asked. Some of the guests heard and glanced at him, including Alastor who remained in his corner. Severus stood from his sit and extended his arms.

"After you." he said. Minerva took the lead and walked out of the kitchen followed by Shacklebolt then Severus who was still scanning the entire area looking for Hermione. Something suddenly caught his eyes and stopped walking, standing at the doorframe of one of the rooms as he watched Hermione gave Ron a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes and his lip thinned while his fist was on a tight ball.

Hermione sat beside Ron with her arms wrapped around the young wizard's neck while Ron was seated on a wheelchair that Hermione had brought with her that she previously shrunk and placed in her pocket. Severus did not like what Hermione did and wished that he did not witness it as his jealousy enveloped him. He can feel the warmth of his face as he was filled with surge of fury and jealousy that he wanted to rush inside and grab Hermione.

The former couple noticed the dark haired man standing at the door and unconsciously Hermione removed herself from Ron feeling guilty of something she had no idea. Ron glared at Severus with his hand grabbing his wand from his pockets and was about to raise it when Hermione held his hand and pushed it down. Ron gave her an angry yet confused face and saw her shook her head as she whispered.

"He's not worth it."

"But 'Mione..." Hermione interrupted and placed her finger on his lips. _'Okay that's it!' _Severus said to himself as he began to reach for his wand when Minerva called for him and suddenly he was back into his senses.

_'What are you doing? Fighting against an ill young wizard, how low can you get Severus?' _asked the voice inside him. Severus sighed and as he turned he glanced at Hermione and saw him looking at her with intensity as if she was piercing his heart with her sharp eyes.

"Albus told me about your plan." Minerva said after they had entered an empty and casted a Silencing Charm.

"I see." Severus said with an unreadable expression.

"Should we call for the Order meeting?" Shacklebolt inquired Minerva.

"Maybe it's time that we should. After what had happened to Scrimgeour, Riverpool, five Aurors and two other Ministry officials, I think it's high time we should alert the people." Minerva said with disgust.

"Minerva, I think it is not wise to that. Alerting them would only cause further panic. Unless we do not know Lucius' exact motive, I suggest we keep it within the Order. Albus actually thought that it would be for the best and so did Arthur. " Snape said folding his arms over his chest ignoring the snort given by Minerva.

"But what bothers me is that Lucius was able to attack them without being noticed. I know he is good at Dark Arts but I doubt he is THAT good. Four people from the Ministry and five Aurors and still he was able to get away. Any leads to his whereabouts?"

Shacklebolt gave a sigh.

"Potter reported that he was last seen near Malfoy's Manor...again. And when we raid the place, he was not in there...again. I'm afraid that one more mistake and surely our arses will definitely be on the line."

"And I have a feeling that Lucius is planning to victimize another from the Ministry. By the looks of it, he is trying to convey a message." Shacklebolt continued.

"And that is?" Minerva looked at the Auror.

"That he has the Ministry under his nose." Severus replied before Shacklebolt could answer and just nodded in agreement while Minerva gasped, her hand on her chest .

"So I guess we should provide the Minister a much tighter security, surely, his life is in danger." she said with a hint of concern on her tone.

" I tried to convinced Arthur that he needed to add another Auror unfortunately he refused saying he is satisfied with his two Aurors."

"I thought Harry was assigned to him?" Severus listened as the Minerva and Shacklebolt conversed grasping the new information that surely only the two of them, excluding Arthur, knew.

"He was but he wanted to continue his mission to locate Lucius." _'Foolish Gryffindor.' _Snape thought.

"Where's Potter anyway?" Severus broke his silent and asked.

"I think she's with Hermione." Minerva answered and was puzzled when Severus snorted. "Unfortunately, he's not with her." Severus said with a thinned lip and image of what had happened between Ron and Hermione emerged in his head.

" I'll tell the other members that we'll have a meeting right after the party. Severus, I expect you will be staying here for the meeting." Minerva turned to Severus. The Potions Master scowled and shrugged.

"That depends." he said and left the room.

While he was walking in the hallway he saw Harry talking with Ron but Hermione was not with them. 'She's probably with the youngest Weasley.' he thought.

"Potter, may I have a word with you?" Severus called. To Severus' surprise, Ron quickly turned at him and immediately he wheeled himself towards the Potions Master, for someone who was expected to have a weak muscle he showed no weakness when he used his upper limbs to stir the wheels beside the chair. Harry was also surprised at his friend but dare not to utter a word.

The young Potter knew that his friend was having a hard time, feeling useless at most that is why he just let his friend do anything he wants as long as he is capable of doing it.

"You! How dare you do that to her, you greasy git!" He shouted at Severus pointing his finger at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about and neither should I care." Severus responded maintaining his stance not backing away from Ron.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked with concern.

"Stop lying! I don't like you manhandling Hermione!"

"I did no such thing." _'Yes you did.'_ said the voice inside Snape. Ron was ready to throw a jab at Severus with his fist in a tight ball, his face was all read and he was breathing heavily. He glared at the man in front of him but the man seemed not to be intimidated. Severus ignored Ron and glanced at Harry who was confused at what was happening.

"Potter, a word?" Snape was about to turn his back when Ron plunged at him and was about to punch him unfortunately for him, Snape's reflexes did not failed him and Ron landed n the floor with his arms hitting the floor first followed by the rest of his body. A loud crash was heard with his feet tripped the wheelchair and the side of it crashed onto the floor.

"Ron!" Harry yelled running to the aide of his friend while Severus was standing looking down at Ron with surprise. He tried to grab the wheelchair to let it stand while Harry tried to offer Ron a hand but his friend whisked him away. Footsteps from the stairs were her descending and every guest went out to take a peek at what happened.

"Geruff' me Harry!" Ron said. Harry backed away as Arthur tried to ask the guests who went out from the kitchen to go back and assured them that everything was alright. Remus wanted to know what happened and he instructed the Weasley twins and his wife to entertain the other guests.

"Ronald! What happened?" Molly said rushing to her son. Minerva and Kingsley looked at Severus as if inquiring what had happened. Severus noticed Hermione with Ginny standing at the end of the staircase looking at Ron with a worried look then glared at him. 'What did you do this time, Severus?' Hermione thought.

"Stay away from her!" Ron yelled as he tried to lift himself up but failed. Molly used her wand to levitate him and put him to his wheelchair ignoring Ron's protest to not help him.

"Ron! Don't talk to him like that!" Arthur walked towards his son while Molly asked the confused Harry what happened.

"I..I...I don't know why, he just attacked Snape." Hermione and Ginny gasped both covering their mouths with their hands while Molly shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well he deserved it!" Ron spat. Although he desired to hex the young Weasley, he decided not for he respected Arthur so much. He just stood with an unreadable expression and sensed that Hermione was still looking at him but with less anger.

"Ronald! Don't say that!" Arthur shouted, it was one of the very few moments Harry and Hermione saw Arthur get furious.

"Why not? Just because he volunteered to find a way to make a potion that can cure this bloody illness of mine, that doesn't make him any less of a git! Who knows if he was really sincere with what he said or maybe he just wanted to have a position in the Ministry..."

"Ron! Stop that!" Molly cried shaking her son back into his senses while the others were starting to digest every word the young lad said. Ron ignored his mother's plea and continued with his rant.

"...has he ever once mentioned to you the progress of this...this stupid project of his? Dad, has he ever mentioned to you that he was close to find a breath through to counter this curse!" Ron looked at his father as tears began to fill his eyes and began to tremble in anger and in shame. Arthur remained silent daring not to look at his son ashamed for promising Ron that he'll find a cure with the help of Severus which was so far nowhere near to success.

"Of course he didn't, because there's no bloody way to cure me! He was taking advantage of you, of my condition. He never cared about me before, why would he care now. Look at him, he's miserable, that is why he enjoyed sucking the misery out of everyone..."

"That's enough!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs and finally Ron stopped yelling although his face was still red and was breathing heavily. Hermione was sad for what Ron has been going through at the same time felt angry towards her ex lover for all the awful things he said about Severus.

She glanced at Severus who was staring at the floor red faced probably of anger, slightly trembling and staring at an empty space. As if her feet have a life of their own, she began to walk towards him and placed a hand on his forearm. "Severus." she said quietly with a note of concern from her tone. She was hurt seeing him like that for she knew he was affected by Ron's words and yet managed to suppress his emotions. At that she moment it was Severus whom she wanted to comfort more, wrap her arms around him and assure him that she believed that he was genuine with his word.

Hermione was caught off guard when Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he walked towards the door. They were about to exit the Burrow when Hermione heard Minerva called for her. Minerva was about to chase after them when Shacklebolt stopped her and shook his head while Harry was pulled by Ginny telling him to leave them be in which Harry hesitantly obliged.

When they reached outside the Burrow, Severus stopped and turned to Hermione meeting her eye with his and then they both apparated. Next thing Hermione saw was an unfamiliar place with a sense of coldness enveloping the entire room. She saw a study table filled with parchments and quills, beside them was a bookshelf stacked with books. Adjacent to them was a long sofa and a long armchair beside it while a fireplace was found not so far from the study table.

"Miss Granger." Snape finally said after a long period of silence. Hermione looked at him and did not receive a glance from the man speaking yet remained their bodies closer to each other. "I remember that you agreed that you will have the liberty to use my lab in exchange for..." Hermione knew where he was going so she interrupted.

"In exchange for me to help you make a Potion that can cure Ron's curse, is that it?" Snape nodded, still no eye contact. She moved closer to him and was about to cup his face with her left hand when he stepped away looking down on the floor as if she has some contagious disease. This gesture hurt Hermione's feelings. 'Why do you keep pushing me away?' she asked silently.

"I'm afraid that the time to repay my generosity is now. Come Miss Granger, I'll take you to the lab so that I can show you my recent developments." Severus strode until he was out of Hermione's vision. Hermione made a last scan inside the room before she walked faster to keep up with him.

As she was about to leave the room, she saw an empty portrait with a golden backdrop and she thought that it was odd of Severus to even hang the empty portrait to his study. She knew it was not the right to be curious over an empty portrait so she shrugged it off and walked faster as she saw Snape entered a room.


End file.
